Joann and G, part 9: A Visit On Hawaii
by SydneyDreamer
Summary: Sequel to "The long way back": Joann is in conflict with herself. How should her life go on? Joann will get the answer on indirections. Callen/OC Adventure/Friendship/Romance
1. 01 - NCIS LA Meets Haaii 5-0

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 1 - NCIS LA meets Hawaii 5-0 **

The flight was uneventful. Everyone tried to catch some sleep. The only exception was Callen. He took the time and went back through all the information that Eric and Nell had gathered about Walter van Pietso. He still knew some from his last operation against the arms dealer, but much was new. Callen was amazed at what Nell and Eric had found out. van Pietso tried hard to keep his business in the dark. Nevertheless, the two had compiled a fairly extensive record. Unfortunately, there was not the slightest indication why van Pietso was on Hawaii.

…

Groaning, Joann rose. The seats in transport aircraft could not be described as comfortable. Kensi and Deeks suffered a similar fate. All three were surprised that Sam and Ray looked so rested.

"How can you just sleep on those things? The one, who has designed them, had torture in mind!"

Moaning stretched Joann and tried to get rid of the stiffness of her joints.

Ray laughed. "As a Marine, you learn to sleep everywhere and at any time. Meanwhile, I have been so often in a transport plane that it doesn't matter." He pointed at Sam and Callen. "Apparently, this doesn't go just for me."

Joann rolled her eyes before she followed her boy-friend and his partner out of the machine. She squinted against the sun. The air smelled of kerosene, loud engines roared. That should be Hawaii? Joann sighed inaudibly, before she walked up the reception committee, a friendly smile on her face.

Sam shook hands with a large man in cargo pants. With slightly pinched face a much smaller man stood next to him, who, to Joann's amazement, was wearing shirt and tie. The third of them was an Asian, possibly Chinese stocky, medium size. He tried hard to suppress a grin, which he does not completely succeed in.

"Now can you finally buy me the steak that you still owe me, Steve. It's about time." Sam looked piercingly at his opponent.

"At any time, Sam, whenever you want." McGarrett easily held Sam's gaze.

Finally, both men were laughing and the shaking hands became a short, powerful embrace. Then Sam turned to the man with tie.

"How is Winnie? I hope, you have maintained her well."

"Winnie? Oh, my car is fine. Thanks for asking."

Now the Asian laughed out openly. Joann could not decide if she should roll her eyes, groan, or do both at the same time.

"And you're still wearing that thing, Danny." Sam pointed to the tie.

"That's just my style." Both sparkled at each other what seemed a little bit ridiculous given the difference in size.

Callen cleared his throat and shook hands with the Asians. "Chin, nice to see you again, even if under the circumstances."

"Same to you, Callen." Curious, Detective Kelly looked over at Joann and Ray.

"You already know Kensi and Deeks. These are the agents Joann MacKenzie and Ray Wingate. Jo, Ray, these are Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, Detective Sergeant Danny Williams and Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. Almost the entire team of Hawaii Five-0. Where is Kono?"

"She is at headquarters and works together with Eric."

Callen nodded in understanding.

"Hello, sailor." Smiling, Kensi shook McGarrett's hand.

"Hello, NCIS." McGarrett grinned at the attractive agent and held her hand much longer than it would have been necessary.

"You know each other?" Deeks' gaze suspiciously wandered back and forth between Kensi and McGarrett.

"We met before." A slight smile was on McGarrett lips. Then he pointed to a blue pickup truck. "We should get going."

"Of course." Still smiling, Kensi got on the Silverado.

Deeks muttered to himself, and took place behind Kensi. Joann looked after the three. Again, she was torn back and forth between two feelings. She wanted to smile about Deeks' jealousy and Kensi's attempt to flirt. However, at the same time she also had the urgent need to knock together the both with their skulls. As a compromise, she just sighed very deeply. Chin laughed softly. Joann rolled her eyes and then had to laugh, too.

"There's something in for us."

"Yeah, I see! But Steve is right, we should get going." Chin pointed to the black SUV.

In the meantime, Callen and Sam got to Danny in the Camaro. From the back seat Callen listened to the discussion about names for cars, driving styles and related topics between Sam and Danny. He suppressed a wide grin only with difficulty. Danny could easily take it with Sam's pointed remarks.

…

Joann looked with curious eyes at the headquarters of Five-0. The Ali'iolani Hale was a beautiful, nearly 170 year old building. The modern interior was in line with the current spirit of the time and state of the art. A young woman skyped with Eric.

"Yes, I took care of it. In a few minutes you should have access, Eric."

"Thank you, Kono. Did our people arrive in the meantime?"

"We are. Hello, Eric." Joann moved behind the young woman and so got into the range of the webcam.

"Oh, hi, Jo. I soon will have access to the security cameras of the HPD. Then I can let the filters run on them."

"Sounds good, Eric. See you." With a friendly smile Joann turned to the young woman. "Officer Kalakaua? Special Agent MacKenzie. Thank you for your support."

Joann's outstretched hand was seized and shaken with a firm push. "Kono. No problem, you're welcome. To take somebody like van Pietso off the streets is a pleasure."

"Joann." She returned the firm handshake.

Also Kensi looked around curiously. As their own headquarters, it was equipped with the latest technology. But here each team member had its own, generously furnished office additionally to collectively used facilities.

"Must be nice to have an own office."

"And give up all the fun?"

Only by Deeks' response Kensi realized that she had been thinking aloud.

"Not to witness how Sam shellacs you? I would miss that for sure. But for that I wouldn't have to endure your constant grumbling and your eternal complaints. Or your silly chatter."

Kensi beamed at her friend with a slightly exaggerated smile.

"Ouch!" Theatrically, Deeks put his hand on his chest. "Stabbed in the heart!"

"Are they always like this?" Kono had followed the altercation with amusement.

"It's still benign. You ought to witness when Sam has it in for Marty." Joann grinned slightly. "Or the conversation between Sam and G." Joann frowned. "Where are they, anyway?"

"Danny shows them the place where the footage by van Pietso was made." Jauntily, McGarrett entered the room. "They join us later."

"Uh-huh." Joann was a little taken aback, because this was not what they had discussed. Then she shrugged. Callen certainly had his reasons. "Kono, can you show me what you have found out so far?"

"Of course."

Everyone came up to the computer table.

…

Joann stared blankly out of the window. So many thoughts went through her head that she could not sleep, even though she was tired out.

"Why don't you sleep, Little One?"

To Callen's surprise Joann had not lay asleep beside him when he awakened. She had gotten accustomed to G not sleeping all through the night and that he did not often lay next to her when Joann woke up in the morning. The other thing almost did not happen.

In response Joann just shrugged her shoulders. Callen got up. He walked up to his girlfriend and wanted to clasp her in his arms. But Joann stiffened in the shoulders and still stared out of the window. Callen frowned.

"Jo, what's up?"

"No idea, G..."

Joann got on staring into space. Callen waited patiently and a little worried. He missed Joann's usual protest against the name 'Little One'.

"I mean, I'm here on Hawaii, G. And all I see is the Five-0 headquarters, a rather ugly motel room and a deserted side street. Instead of me worrying about sunbathing, surfing, swimming and such things, I am looking for a weapons dealer who doesn't want to be found. And should I find him, I can prepare myself being shot at."

Joann kept quiet, but Callen had a feeling that would come even more. In fact, after a while his girlfriend started talking again.

"In every snowy winter and in every rainy fall and spring, I dreamed of visit Hawaii one day. I wanted to watch the surfers from the beach, swim with dolphins, hiking through the jungle and learn about the Hawaiian culture. I wanted to catch some sun and relax, forget everyday life for a while. I mean, I've opted for my profession wittingly. This may sound corny, but I really wanted to fight crime. As my father and my brother, I wanted to serve my country, but in my own way." A faint smile appeared on Joann's face. "I had not become a good soldier, because I call orders and hierarchies too often in question. But I've always been good at solving puzzles and could really good empathize in people. So my choice of career was somehow logical." That smile disappeared, made room for a certain desolation. "After the last few months, I'm not sure if I still want to work on." Joann frowned. "I still want to fight crime, but I don't know if the work at the OSP is still right for me." Joann sighed softly. "I'm pretty tired of someone shooting at me. Or at people who are important to me. Maybe..." She broke off. It was not easy for Joann to utter this idea. "Maybe it was not such a good idea to work with my friends. And the man I love. Maybe I can separate private and professional not as good as I thought. And as I should."

"Okay, where does you lead this insight?" Callen could no longer remain silent.

Joann again shrugged. "So far nowhere, I have not yet decided." Joann straightened up and turned to Callen for the first time. "Don't worry, I go ahead with this case professional as usual. You'll have no reason to complain."

Callen shook his head. "Jo, I've never had reason to complain. You are an extraordinary investigator, an excellent trainer and your undercover skills are outstanding. We don't need to talk about your team spirit as well as your ability to lead a team. If you decide to leave the OSP, this is definitely a loss for us as a unit. But as the man who loves you, I just want that you are well and happy. So I would support you whatever you decide to do. I back you. And if this case is too much for you, I have no problem with that." Callen looked at her seriously. "Fly back to L.A., Jo, take a few days off to rest and to think about everything. I'll clear that up with Hetty."

But Joann shook her head. "No, G, definitely not. I want to do van Pietso. Enough already. His money has given Mason the opportunity to move in on Hetty and us. This has to stop." For the first time in this conversation, Joann sounded determined. "Whatever I will do in the future, G, in this case, I'm with you." A cold glint appeared in Joann's eyes. "The man is mine."

Callen was not sure with what he had more problems: Joann's hopelessness or this cold glare. He decided to ignore both at the moment.

"Well, then go to bed. You need to be rested when you want to grab van Pietso. He won't make it easy for us."

"Yeah, I know."

Joann sighed deeply and stared out the window for another moment, before she went back to bed. Slightly strained, Callen laid next to her. He would have gladly clasped her in his arms, but refrained. Joann still was hostile.

…

A few rooms away also no one slept. While Kensi zapped through various TV channels, Deeks tried to coax her where and when she met McGarrett.

"Why do you make such a secret of it, Kensi? Finally, I also know that Sam and McGarrett know each other by the SEALs."

Kensi did not took her eyes off the TV screen as she answered Deeks.

"That's no secret. Even Jo's dad was a SEAL. And a lot of other men too."

"Oh, and your acquaintance is a secret? Hey, Kens, I work at OSP, I can keep secrets."

"Me too."

Deeks sighed in resignation and decided to try a different tactic.

"He looks good and is charming, isn't he?"

Kensi gave no response, she was apparently engrossed in the TV program.

"Kensi?"

Irritated, the addressed looked up.

"Huh?"

"McGarrett."

"What about him?"

Deeks groaned loudly.

"Didn't you listen to me?"

"Why should I?" For the first time Deeks had Kensi's full attention. "I don't speak with you about McGarrett. We know each other, you needn't know more." Her eyes began to sparkle. "Don't you trust me?"

Exceptionally Deeks saw the sandtrap in time and circumnavigated it skillfully.

"Of course I trust you, Kensi. I just wanted to know."

Kensi still flashed her eyes at him.

"Men are allowed to eat everything, but do not need to know everything."

"Wha...uh..." For a moment Deeks was speechless. Then he also got a glint in his eyes. "Apropos food: I'm hungry again. Do we still have something or did you eat up everything?"

Kensi groaned loudly and threw her pillow at Deeks' head.

…

As Joann woke up the next morning, she heard Callen in the shower. After a brief hesitation, she put on her running clothes, put a message for her boyfriend on the bedside table and left the room. The evening before, Joann had had a look on the map to have an approximate orientation in the part of the town the motel was in. That benefited her now. At first she still pondered, whether it was right to share her thoughts with G. After all, she still had not reached a decision. But after a while she enjoyed the sunshine and listened to the music from her MP3 player. At least for that moment, the world was in order.

As Joann approached the motel, Sam crossed her path. The two smiled at each other and ran on together. A few blocks away unexpectedly Ray appeared. Joann laughed aloud and, with a chuckle, Sam nodded to the young agent. When they arrived in front of the motel, they met Kensi and Deeks. The two carried several cups of coffee and a large box.

Deeks beamed at his colleagues. "Hey, guys, we got breakfast. Coffee, donuts and muffins. The shop at the corner didn't have much choice." He shrugged apologetically.

"Where is Callen? Have you lost him or did he ran off?" Kensi laughed at the three.

Joann smirked. "He wasn't even running with us. Nevertheless, you know him." Then she sniffed at the coffee cups. "Mh, good! I'll take a quick shower, then I come to you for breakfast."

"That sounds like a good plan." Ray looked with hungry eyes at the great box, before he hurried to his room.

Sam shook his head. "There was no fruit and cereal, right?"

"Don't worry, Sam, we know your...um...preferences. That's why we brought a granola blueberry muffin especially for you." Deeks grinned broadly.

With blank expression Sam stared at his colleague, until his smile slowly faded. Kensi saved her boyfriend.

"Do you want to shower first or have breakfast, Sam?"

Sam slowly turned his gaze from Deeks and to Kensi. "I'm also taking a shower first. In five minutes on your room, okay?"

"See you, Sam." Kensi smiled at the big man.

…

When the Five-0 team appeared, everybody sat together in Kensi's and Deeks' room, drank coffee, ate donuts and muffins and teased themselves extensively.


	2. 02 - The Slightly Different Market Visit

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 2 - ****The Slightly Different****Market**** V****isit**

As Kono established the connection with the OSP, Joann looked into the red-rimmed eyes of a totally overtired Eric.

"Eric, wow, did you sleep at all tonight?"

"Morning, Joann. No, since yesterday I have viewed all possible images of the HPD in search of van Pietso. I..." Eric could not go on, instead he yawned widely. "I'm sorry, Jo. So what I wanted to..."

Again Eric was interrupted, this time by Nell. She just slid into the picture.

"We have found more footage of van Pietso. While we talk I send you an appropriately labeled map. Eric and I could see no pattern, probably we have too little data."

"Thanks, to you both. Now we have something we can work with. You should sleep for a few hours."

Callen had come up behind Joann and listened. Without the nightly work of the two they would have nothing to show this morning.

"Don't worry, Callen, Hetty has expressed herself accordingly. A few search programs are still running, as soon as we have results, we will contact you."

"All right, Nell. See you later."

The connection was interrupted. Joann had given her phone to Kono, so that she was able to download the map prepared by Nell. Ten pairs of eyes stared at the result.

"There's really no pattern to be seen." Danny cocked his head. But this new perspective also gave him no answer. "I don't see, how that can help us."

A loud discussion flared up. There was no difference between the teams of the OSP and Five-0. Only Joann stayed out of it, what was quite common for them. With a smile she listened to the to and fro for a moment, before she refocused on the plan. After a while, Joann cleared her throat several times, but was ignored by the other, however. Sighing, she finally worked the computer table herself. After a few failed attempts, the unfamiliar technology finally did what Joann wanted. Piece by piece she added more markers to Nell's plan. Finally, it was Ray, who noticed that Joann did not participate in their discussion, but was otherwise engaged.

"What are you doing?" Thoughtfully, he looked at the new entries. "But of course! We could have conceived of this much earlier." Ray pulled his laptop out of the backpack. "What criteria do you take as a basis?"

While Joann explained her approach to her partner, decisions were made in the discussion group.

"Okay, then, and let's get going. Jo Ray, you move your chin. "When Callen received no answer, he turned to the two. "Have you..." He paused and looked at the changes in the plan. "What are you doing?"

While her partner Joann explained their approach, decisions were made in the discussion.

"Okay, then let's get going. Jo, Ray, you go with Chin." When Callen received no answer, he turned to the two. "Have you..." He paused and looked at the changes in the plan. "What are you doing?"

Now everyone else turned to the two OSP agents.

"van Pietso doesn't move only back and forth across the city. Behind this is an intention, a plan. So what are the points at which he has been seen? Or what is at the route he has traveled? I've inserted the territories of various gangs and syndicates, also known living and meeting points of potential clients or business partners from van Pietso." Joann smiled at the Five-0 team. "Your database is well stocked and very productive." Then she pointed to some of the marked locations. "Yakuza, Chinese Tongs, South American arms dealer, a couple of local criminal organizations. Also, I have made an adjustment with the names of Flynn Mason's data. For some of them I've found results in Hawaii." Seriously, Joann smiled to everybody around. "I think that gets us a little further, right?"

"It is really impressive how quickly you get along with our system."

McGarrett stared blankly at Joann. She shrugged.

"Nell and Eric are good teachers. Moreover, the difference to our system isn't very large."

Chin pointed to the plan.

"These are a lot of opportunities. I can't imagine that van Pietso came into contact with all of them."

"No, almost certainly not. It's our task to find out whom our South African met."

Inviting Joann looked around. Ray had used the time to send the results to the smart phones of everyone present. After he had exchanged a quick look with Callen, McGarrett took the division this time.

"As just discussed, we make mixed teams: Danny with Sam and Callen, Chin with Kensi and Deeks; Joann and Ray with me. Kono, you keep contact with Los Angeles and check other possibilities."

"Sure, boss."

"Joann, it has been your idea. What opportunities do you think are likely?"

"van Pietso is involved in a quantity of illegal businesses, but his main line of business are the weapons. Based on the research of Nell I would exclude all who have to do with drugs."

…

Pretty annoyed everyone returned to the Five-0 headquarters. None of the places had given detailed information about van Pietso's intentions. Also conversations with informants and contact people had brought no results. Joann was particularly frustrated, after all, it had been her idea.

"I just don't understand that. According to Nell's documents van Pietso has already bargained at least with three of the selected gangs. I was sure that he was at one of them. Why else would he be in Hawaii? I mean except to do business?"

"Tomorrow, we will investigate further, Joann, then we surely will find a trace of him. Finally, we haven't yet scoured everything. Moreover, even a few contacts will have to report."

Despite her frustration, Joann had to laugh. "You probably never lose your optimism, Ray, right?" A deep sigh followed. "We all know that van Pietso is clever. Actually, it doesn't fit in with him to be captured by so many cameras. This is reckless."

"He probably didn't expect that we also monitor cameras on Hawaii. In Los Angeles, he assumes that."

Kensi's words were somewhat slurred. She carried a white styrofoam container, from which she was busily shoveling appetizing smelling food into herself. Deeks, who followed Kensi on the heels, also had corresponding box with him. However, he started eating not until he had sat down at the table. Joann glanced at it.

"What's that?"

Kensi laughed. "Loco Moco. Looks strange and is absolutely delicious. You absolutely have to try."

Joann's skeptical look made Kensi laugh again.

"Honestly, it's delicious, no matter how it looks." She grinned. "Grab a fork and try it."

The team from the NCIS ball got round eyes. Kensi defended her food with teeth and claws and was very stingy with it. That she was now offering it generously to Joann, had absolute rarity. But Joann shook her head.

"Thank you, Kensi, but maybe another time. I'm just not hungry." Joann's gaze wandered aimlessly through the rooms. "What a pity that there is no sand bag..." Without another word she left the office.

Callen wanted to follow her, but was held back by McGarrett.

"I think I've an alternative to the sandbag. Clock off everyone, see you tomorrow."

…

Restlessly, Joann paced up and down before the Ali'iolani Hale. She desperately needed a way to get rid of her frustration. Because there was no sandbags available, Joann probably had to run. Or she could take a cab to the beach, then she could swim. Joann looked up into the sky. In this weather, the beach was the better alternative. Annoyed, Joann looked to the main entrance. If her team did not come soon, she would go to the motel on he own.

"Have you sports gear in your luggage?"

Joann hastily turned around. McGarrett parked with his pickup truck by the roadside and grinned at her cheerfully.

"If not, I can lend you something."

"Running and swimming stuff. Why?"

"Then we'll go to your motel now you put on your running stuff. I've got exactly the right trail, if you have to reduce frustration." When Joann does not respond, McGarrett waved vigorously. "Come on, get in."

…

"Where are we?" Curiously, Joann looked around.

"This is the Koko Head. To the summit, there are 1048 steps." A challenging grin appeared on McGarrett's face. "Do you think you can manage that?"

Joann's eyes started to sparkle. "Do you want to race with me?"

"Oh, I don't know. The last time I had a race here, my opponent has almost broken her foot. Maybe we should just try to reach the summit."

Joann laughed and began to stretch. "Wait and see!"

…

"How'd it go?" Curiously, Callen looked at his girlfriend.

Joann was bathed in sweat, had a little sunburn on her nose and generally did not look frustrated any more.

"The trail was like hell, but that was exactly what I needed." Joann was beaming all over her face. "We ran over a thousand steps to the summit. That was really cool."

"Who won?"

"What makes you think that it was a competition?" Joann tried to look innocent.

Callen let out a guffaw. "Jo, I know you. And that, what I know about Steve McGarrett, is saying me, that it was a competition. So, who won?"

Joann laughed at Callen and, in a good mood, disappeared in the bathroom.

…

The next morning, Joann suffered from sore muscles. The run up the stairs was a slightly different physical stress than her usual training runs on the beach or through the streets of Los Angeles. Her last sore muscles was quite a while ago. At that time she had made her physiotherapy after the coma. Nevertheless, Joann felt good. Her night has been dreamless and restful. She felt thirst for action.

Callen saw with relief that Joann was her old self again, even though she had moved a little stiff after getting up. Joann was singing in the shower, usually loud and wrong. Callen laughed softly to himself.

…

With a slight smirk McGarrett noticed Joann's slightly wooden movements. He ran the route more often, because he liked the challenge. Nevertheless, Joann had given him a hard race.

"All right?"

"You bet!" Joann winked at McGarrett. "I won't let me get shellacked by a few stairs."

"Will you tell us now, who was first on the summit yesterday?"

The night before, Deeks had peppered the two runners with questions and teasing remarks during the dinner. Both had kept their mouths adamantly shut. Even now McGarrett and Joann ignored the question. In the meantime, Kono had made contact with Los Angeles.

"Morning, Nell. Do you have something for us?"

"Good morning. Yes, indeed. I'm afraid we were on the wrong track."

"Not again!" Sam was really pissed. "We have done that one!"

"I'm sorry, Sam. Joann's idea yesterday was good. But we have got new information now. Washington has answered. At our request they have scoured the data of Flynn Mason specifically for information on Walter van Pietso. They have found something interesting."

"van Pietso has a daughter." Hetty appeared on the monitor. "She is about fourteen and lives with her mother. A few times a year he meets with her. There is always another place and everything is agreed at very short notice, so that no one can kidnap the girl and use as leverage. Apparently, the meeting will take place in Hawaii right now."

"The places that van Pietso has been to, are typical tourist attractions. He has apparently made tours and excursions with his daughter."

Nell had taken over again. She had revised the map with the markers that showed van Pietso's appearance on the surveillance footage. Instead gang districts and well-known residential or business locations of potential or actual business partners, it now contained typical tourist destinations. The agreement was striking.

"You mean, our day yesterday was completely wasted?"

Joann's good mood was gone and made place for the frustration of the previous day.

"I'll say, Miss MacKenzie. But it also means that all of you have to be very careful when seizing. The girl may not be violated under any circumstances."

"That goes without saying, Hetty. Why do we learn about the daughter but now? We collect information about van Pietso for quite a while, but so far there was no evidence on the girl."

"We suspect that Mason has looked for something which gave him a hold on his partner, Mr. Callen. He had discovered this secret, but he could not locate the girl herself. We also haven't been successful. Miss Jones and Mr. Beale could not find the hotel where she stays on Hawaii or where she normally lives."

"If van Pietso spends time here with his daughter, but we neither can fin him nor her, then how can it go on? We can't monitor all the tourist attractions in the hope that the two show up at one of them. And how can we be sure that he's still on Hawaii?"

Danny's pessimism reflected the feelings of everybody else.

"According to the data from Washington van Pietso always seems to spend a week with his daughter. Thus, the two would still be on the island. On the basis of the known facts, I've done an analysis. Accordingly, the probability of the following objectives is highest." Nell let appear some points on the map. "At these targets bodyguards can unobtrusively secure van Pietso and his daughter. In addition, these are places where teens could have fun."

Attentively, both teams looked at the new map.

"van Pietso wants to maintain a low profile because he doesn't want to call attention on his daughter. Therefore, I assumed that he is traveling without a large entourage, merely with a few bodyguards."

"This looks very good, Nell. However, what we need the support of the HPD. There are too many objectives for us. Chin?"

"I call Duke. What places should the HPD undertake?"

Without any fuss McGarrett assigned the tasks and a little later they were all on the way.

…

"Ray!" Joann pointed unobtrusively to a group of people. "Nell's analysis has hit a home run."

Her partner threw a glance at his smartphone. "Yes, you're right. That they are." Ray secretly made photos of the group. "I'll email the photos to Los Angeles. Maybe Eric can identify other people."

Joann nodded. "All right. I'll call the others."

While Joann and Ray were waiting for the other teams, they followed van Pietso with a spacious distance.

"How many bodyguards do you see, Ray?"

Ray's gaze slowly wandered over of the people in van Pietso's area. "I see two straight at him and his daughter and four more in the surrounding area." Thoughtful the young agent looked at further. "There are four more. They secure the periphery."

"Not quite. There are eight in the periphery." Briefly Joann described the men and managed to photograph them unnoticed. "We need to increase the distance, otherwise one of the eight will discover us."

Ray nodded and the two fall behind a little further. Joann picked up the phone.

"Guys, you have to approach very carefully. van Pietso has a total of fourteen bodyguards and the guys are really good. They have distributed so that they can protect both van Pietso and his daughter directly and also secure a fairly large area around them. I'll immediately send you photos of the men."

Within a short time all teams arrived at the International Market Place.

"Jo, we cannot arrest van Pietso here. Too many people, too many escape routes." Callen looked around. "We have to wait until he leaves the market."

Sam looked at his partner thoughtfully. this was the place where Callen had ended the blood feud with the Comescu by shooting Dracul. Even if he did not let show it, this place had to evoke some memories.

McGarrett shook his head. "If we wait, he could disappear. In addition, these many people give us a chance to get at van Pietso unseen." Steve looked seriously at all. "We have to be careful."

"y saying this, it doesn't sound reassuring." Danny looked grimly at his partner. "If you say 'careful' it means that someone will be shot."

"But Steve is right. van Pietso escaped more than once. We must strike now, while his daughter is with him. Because of he, he won't take any unnecessary risks."

Joann looked not happy at these words, because the market was full of people. Kensi responded incredulously.

"How can you put a child in danger? We don't know whether van Pietso would be ready to sacrifice her to escape."

"We have once already used a child as a decoy, Kens."

"Yes, Deeks. But we kidnapped the child and the mother was inaugurated. The situation is hardly comparable."

Kensi looked angry at her boyfriend. Before the discussion could get out of control, Callen intervened.

"We will do it, and ensure that nobody gets hurt. Let's scatter ourselves."

McGarrett and Callen assigned tasks and the HPD was instructed to lock the area spaciously. Thus, the net was contracted around van Pietso.

…

While father and daughter strolled from stand to stand, from shop to shop, the teams started to take the bodyguard of the streets. Unobtrusive they approached the men. One secured the bodyguard while the other quickly put the headset out of action. Civil officials of the HPD were called and took away the arrested bodyguards. Unfortunately this did not work fully. After the fifth man was arrested, his colleagues became suspicious. They quickly formed a tight circle around van Pietso and his daughter and urged them to the exit. Callen's and McGarrett's people quit the hide-and-seek went directly to their targets.

"Kensi, Deeks, your take care for the girl. Ensure that nothing happened to her."

"Got it, Callen."

"Freeze, Five-0!"

McGarrett went with drawn gun to the small group, Danny right behind him. Chin and Kono covered their flank.

"Federal agents, don't move!"

Sam and Callen came from behind, supported by Joann and Ray.

Unfortunately van Pietso's people had no concerns about innocent victims. They immediately opened fire. Screaming people scattered, and looked for cover.

"Damn!" Cursing Joann ducked behind a booth, Ray right next to her. "They don't even fear that van Pietso or the child could be hit! Kensi, Deeks, what about the girl?"

"She is protected by two bodyguards who are trying to leave the area with her." Kensi's voice sounded a little breathless, but otherwise very calm and circumspectly. "We are close to them."

"Jo?" Ray threw a questioning look to his partner.

She nodded. "Go!"

Both left the coverage and took up the pursuit of the arms dealer and his men. Immediately there was an exchange of fire. When the agents did not let themselves force back, the guards fired indiscriminately at passers-by. As a result some people tumbled to the ground.

"Duke, we need medics here, there are gunshot victims. People should stand by."

"Got it, Chin."

The resulting chaos was used by van Pietso to leave the market. His bodyguards formed a seemingly impenetrable wall around him.

"Go, follow him!"

McGarrett took the direct route. He jumped across market stalls, on the floor lying goods and people. Scolding, Danny followed him. Sam and Callen did not get left behind and were close the two Five-0's.

"We may not let him escape! Hurry!"

Joann and Ray joined their colleagues, while Chin and Kono secured the area, until the HPD took over this task. Now the medics came and helped the casualties. Ray recalled the map of the market, and then pushed Joann in a different direction.

"We cut them off, Jo! Over there!"

In response his partner nodded and gave Ray the lead. He routed her between the market stalls. Their colleagues on the other hand came under fire again. One of the bodyguards had gone to the first floor and so had the perfect overview. While van Pietso continued to run, the four men went back into coverage. None of them had a clear view to the shooter.

"Why me, Sam? This time it's your turn, I have given the decoy last time!"

"No, that was me! The guy had almost blown off my head!"

Before the men could continue fighting, a single shot rang out and the man fell over the railing. Callen and Sam turned around and discovered Chin and Kono. The young woman took the rifle down and nodded slightly to the NCIS agents. Immediately, the two came out from behind their cover and resumed the pursuit of van Pietso. With his bodyguard he passed Waikiki Town Center and ran over to Kohio Avenue.

"Kensi, where are you?"

"We have lost the girl! She got lost somewhere in the crowd!"

Joann cursed. "You have not answered my question, Kensi. Where are you? "

"Kaiulani Avenue, at the Sheraton." Deeks took over the answer. "Where to?"

"North, Kohio Avenue. We have just passed the Town Center."

"Got it, Jo."

Deeks and Kensi ran in the specified direction, but could not find their target.

"Jo, there!"

Ray pointed forward. van Pietso and two of his bodyguards got into a dark SUV, which stood in the middle of the road with the engine running. A little further Callen, Sam, McGarrett and Danny came around the corner. The other bodyguards again fired indiscriminately at passers-by. And once again, this maneuver was successful. The messed-running, terrified screaming people prevented that the four men were able to approach the car. Joann and Ray were doing better, because only a few refugees ran in their direction.

"Freeze, federal agents!" Ray stormed forward.

Joann followed him. "Hands up, don't move!"

The requests were ignored. Instead, behind the two agents in the street the engine of a car howled up unexpectedly. While Ray ignored the noise, Joann turned around. Another dark SUV approached at high speed.

"Ray, watch out!"

Joann did not care if her partner took note of her warning. Instead, she shot at the car. Joann hit the windshield, but the car was equipped with bulletproof glass. The rest of the vehicle was also secured because Joann's shots bounced. Meanwhile, Ray had turned around and also fired at the approaching SUV. His attempt was as unsuccessful as that of Joann. The car ran down to the agent.

"Jo, get off!"

With considerable dismay Ray had to watch his partner not moving from the spot. Joann shot very focused on the tires of the car heading for them.

"Jo, get lost! Make yourself scarce!"

At the last second Joann jumped out of the way. She landed hard on the asphalt. Only a moment later Ray was kneeling at her.

"You good? Are you unwounded?" When Joann nodded a little breathless, Ray let off steam. "You're nutty as a fruitcake! You'd almost been run over! Do you still have all my marbles?"

Joann was a little surprised, given Ray's reaction. "I was just trying to stop the fucking car, what did you think I would do? Committing suicide by an arms dealer?" Joann pushed her partner to the side and stood up. "What about the others? Have they caught van Pietso?"

"No idea, I could only think about my partner just being run down!"

Ray was really pissed off. Joann ignored him and turned in the direction of their colleagues.

"G? Sam? Do you get him?...Hello, does anybody read me? G, what's wrong?" Concerned, Joann looked at her partner. She knocked lightly against her earwig. "G? do you copy me?...Can someone answer me?"

"Callen? Sam? Answer us!"

Because Ray also did not get an answer, they ran off.

…

While Joann and Ray tried to stop the second car, Kensi and Deeks tried to find van Pietso's daughter.

"Damn it, where are they? One should find a little teen with two big bodyguards?" Deeks looked around in frustration.

"The bodyguards of the girl were not particularly large, Deeks. Probably not even 5'11". Therefore, we cannot find them."

Kensi did not feel better. It did not suit her that van Pietso's daughter was caught in the crossfire. The girl was not responsible for her father. Nevertheless, she vigilantly looked at the pedestrian. She absolutely wanted to find the girl so she could get her out of harm's way.

"Okay, Jo has said Kohio Avenue. Let's try this direction. You take the other side of the street, Deeks."

As usual, Kensi went on without waiting for a response of her partner. They approached the intersection, as a dark SUV coming from the south was running up the Kohio Avenue, ran the red light and thus triggered screeching tires and a loud chorus of horns. Shortly thereafter, Kensi and Deeks could hear shots. Immediately they ran off.

…

As usual, Steve McGarrett pursued the fleeing arms dealers very daredevil, Danny Williams right on his heels. The startled visitors of the market made it difficult for the men not to lose sight of van Pietso.

"Danny, that way!" McGarrett motioned to his partner. "We'll do a pincer movement!"

"The two of us?" Danny shook his head, but then followed the instructions.

The arms dealer and his men left the market by passing the Aqua Waikiki Wave heading to Kohio Avenue.

"We have to catch them before they reach the street, Danny, otherwise they are gone!" McGarrett stepped on it.

"Tell me about it!" Danny did not let himself outpace.

…

After Kono had delivered them out of their predicament, Callen and Sam hastened to keep pace with McGarrett and Danny. When they saw that the men of Five-0 parted, they followed their example. As McGarrett and Danny ran ahead and prepared the way, Sam and Callen managed to catch the two.

"Damn, they're in the street at any moment! Look alive!"

Sam overtook Danny and came up on the street with Steve at the same, Callen and Danny just a few steps behind them. The arms dealer got into an SUV, while the bodyguards fired indiscriminately at passers-by. Fortunately, most people were smart enough to take cover, so that the four were still able to fire at van Pietso.

"We absolutely need to nail him down! He must not escape us on any account! Go, go, go!"

McGarrett ran purposefully up to the SUV with his colleagues in tow, when another SUV hurtled towards them from the right. A glance in the direction indicated Callen that Joann and Ray took care of the car, so he refocused on van Pietso. He relied on his bodyguard and had already disappeared in the vehicle. Rays horrified cries distracted Callen and he looked over at his colleagues.

"Jo!"

Callen's heart stopped when he saw Ray kneeling next to Joann who lay motionless on the ground. But before he could get worried, the second SUV was approaching at high speed. The vehicle had no regard for pedestrians and headed straight for the standing vehicle. At the last moment it passed on the left side of the car and braked abruptly. While the bodyguards got into the two SUVs, Callen and Co. fired on the two vehicles. Due to the armor defend their efforts, however, were unsuccessful. With screeching tires started the SUVs and sped away.

"Duke, the roadblocks shall stand by. The suspects are on the way in two armored SUVs." McGarrett passed the licenses plates through. "Danny, we have to follow them immediately!"

"Not a chance, Steve. Our cars are on the other side of the market, on Kalakaua. By the time we are there..."

"Damn it! Hopefully the HPD will stop them!"

While Danny, Sam and Steve were gazing the fleeing vehicles, Callen looked in the other direction. To his relief, Joann was back on her feet. With Ray she ran up to him. A bit behind them he could see Deeks and Kensi.

"Kensi, what about the girl?"

"I'm sorry, we can't find her. She and her bodyguards are disappeared in the crowd."

Kensi was not sure whether to be disappointed or relieved. Disappointed, because they could get hold of van Pietso via his daughter. Relieved, because a teenager did not have to suffer for the sins of his father.

"They could be gone in the hotel. Maybe the girl is housed there."

Deeks also had bothered about van Pietso's daughter. The research in Mason's data had indeed revealed the secret of her existence, but no one had been able to discover detailed data, such as her name. Even the age was an estimate.

"Okay. Chin, did you hear that?"

"Yes, Danny. I send out a few colleagues from the HPD."

While Danny and Chin were discussing the search for van Pietso's daughter, Callen turned slightly frowning at his girlfriend.

"Jo, you all right?"

"Sure, I'm fine. Where did the two armored SUVs come from? I thought the area would have been monitored and blocked by the HPD."

Callen looked penetrating at Joann, who held his gaze with a slightly quizzical smile. Another look at Ray made Callen to suspend the issue. He would speak with Joann's partner later.

"We had to watch too many areas. Even when we had discovered van Pietso the colleagues couldn't be fast enough here." Kono had reached the group now. "Maybe Eric and Nell can find something in the surveillance footage. They're already on it."

Joann nodded. However, before she could say anything, Sam joined them.

"Good shot, Kono."

"Thanks, you're welcome."

The young policewoman nodded briefly to the ex-SEAL. Only a very slight blush on her cheeks betrayed that she was pleased at the praise.

"We should go to..."

Callen could not finish his sentence. With for fury sparkling eyes McGarrett interrupted him.

"They have escaped."

"What?"

"No chance!"

"Come off it!"

"What happened?"

"They have broken through the police barrier. The cars didn't even slowed down. They have totaled several patrol cars. Flying debris injured policemen. When at last more patrol cars were on site, the fugitives were already so far ahead that no one could catch up with them. We have two helicopters in the air, they try to find them."

On McGarrett's remark all the others silenced.

"Did the examination of the plates result in something?"

"No, Jo, they have been reported stolen."

"We can do nothing, guys. Let's go back to headquarters." McGarrett tried not to show his disappointment.

"What about the girl?" Kensi did not want to let rest this point.

"The colleagues from HPD take care of it. But I don't think that they will have much success. The bodyguards have taken advantage of the confusion to take her away."

Callen nodded. "Steve is right, Kensi. Let's go to headquarters, maybe Nell and Eric have something for us."

Joann suddenly felt completely drained. First, the strenuous search for van Pietso in the amount of tourists. Then the persecution across the market. Finally, the shootout in the street. All for nothing. After looking at her boyfriend and her partner she was sure to be in store for a discussion of her risk-taking later. Sometimes men really sucked.

…

At Headquarters Kono immediately connected them with Los Angeles. However, Eric and Nell could come up with no news. There were now photos of van Pietso's daughter, but this was so far the only success of this action. Eric had started kaleidoscope for the two SUVs, the results would be certainly long in coming.

"What do we have so far?"

Callen looked questioningly at McGarrett. However, Chin took over the response.

"According to HPD, there are two dead tourists, seven heavy and twenty light casualties on the market and on Kohio Avenue. Most of the slightly wounded are victims of panic. In addition, we have several injured police officers. One colleague is doing very poorly, she is suffering of a serious head injury caused by debris. Otherwise, there are mainly bone fractures, bruises and cuts."

Depressed silence followed Chin's remarks.

"What about the air support?"

"They couldn't find the SUVs in the heavy traffic, Sam. Such vehicles are no longer a rarity."

"And the girl? Did they find a trace of her?" Kensi made an effort to sound neutral.

"No, not yet. Colleagues from HPD are still asking around in the surrounding hotels, but so far did not get relevant information."

"It would have been too good to be true." Joann hung her head.

Callen was not ready to give up. "We should sift the surveillance videos. Maybe we can find out from where van Pietso and his daughter came. Or we may discover the vehicles and can trace them back."

Grumpy, the NCIS agents grabbed their laptops and started the painstaking sifting of the previously present footage. Five-0 joined them, rather disenchanted.

…

Hours later McGarrett's phone rang. Frightened, Deeks yank up his head. He had fallen asleep on his laptop. Although she was tired to death, Kensi could not suppress her laughter. The noise brought Joann to lift her head. She immediately joined Kensi's laughter. Confused Deeks looked at the two women. He had no idea what was going on. Meanwhile, the men had taken notice. After looking in Deeks' direction they broke also out in peals of laughter, while Sam tried to keep a straight face. However, it twitched violently around his mouth.

"You should maybe look in the mirror. I think it fits to your hairstyle."

Deeks was too tired to realize what was going on. Still laughing, Ray made a photo of him and then held the smartphone und his colleague's nose.

"Here!"

Speechless Deeks stared at the picture and eventually had to laugh in spite of his weariness. His hair was more tousled than usual. In addition to that the keyboard of his laptop had eternalized itself on half of Deeks' face, because he had used it as a pillow. To make matters even worse Deeks' ballpoint pen was apparently leaked, because he had blue fingerprints on the side of the face that had not lay on the laptop.

"Okay, okay, calm down!"

But of course the colleagues did not let him in peace, but pulled Deeks' leg heartily. So they did not notice how McGarrett left his office and rounded his team up. With irritation the four looked at Deeks. Then McGarrett cleared his throat.

"That was the HPD. They have found the SUVs. They were parked gutted at the Nuuanu Reservoir. There it is quite isolated. One of the helicopters has seen the burning cars. By the way, there are three vehicles. Apparently also the car in which the girl was taken away."

"That means there will be no evidence." Kensi did not feel longer for laughing.

"Probably not." McGarrett looked around. "Call it quits, we will continue tomorrow. Maybe the forensic will find something."

Chin gave the NCIS team his car, so they did not have to wait to be brought to the motel. Without many words all disappeared to their rooms.

Callen kept a wary eye on his girlfriend. She was tired, like everyone else, but there was again this cold glint in her eyes. That made Callen feel uneasy. If the situation required it, Joann could be ice cold. Sometimes she was the same way when she was very angry. Meanwhile, however, was this cold glint was almost a permanent condition and that was not good at all. However, Callen also knew that Joann at this time would not speak with him or with anyone else about it. Sighing, he lay down on the bed and listened to the sound of the shower.

…

After a short night everyone appeared in the Five-0 headquarters. The mood was at the zero point. Chin was already on the data table.

"The forensic experts have taken care of the burned-out vehicles. So far, neither DNA nor fingerprints could be found yet. However, the chassis numbers have not been destroyed. The HPD has found out where the cars are coming from."

With a casual sweep Chin pushed the data to the monitors.

"They belong to a VIP car rental. They hired out stretch limousines, armored vehicles and luxury cars and didn't attract attention up to now."

"Danny, let's go. Everybody else go on with the surveillance footage. Has Los Angeles reported?"

"No, not yet. However, they lag three hours behind us. Eric will contact us if he hit paydirt. Sam, you go with Steve and Danny."

"Sure." Sam stood up and followed Danny, who was already on his way to get the car.

…

"As you can see, Lt. Commander McGarrett, all papers were filled in correctly. And here are the copies of the driving licenses. We had no reason to assume that something is wrong."

"And it has not made you suspicious that the rent was paid in cash? Usually you can rent a car only on presentation of a valid credit card."

A presumptuous smile appeared on the face of the employee.

"Of course not. Our customers appreciate discretion. Accordingly, we also accept cash. Accordingly, we then apply an extra charge and insist on purchasing an insurance. The customer has done so without hesitation."

McGarrett had difficulties to stay calm considering this.

"The vehicles are surely equipped with GPS. We'd like to have access to this data."

"What did you not understand on 'discretion', Lt. Commander? The vehicles are equipped with a navigation system whose data are completely deleted immediately upon return. For our part, no data is saved."

"What about a theft protection, ma'am? What do you do, when a customer reported one of your vehicles as stolen?"

Therewith McGarrett did not lost his patience yet again, Sam interfered.

"We inform our Security Company about the theft. They have the ability to activate a signal in the stolen vehicle, which indicates its location. Which is then passed on to the police. Our partner can tell you, how this works exactly." The woman went to one of the desks and came back with a business card. "They can surely help you." That arrogant smile was as laid stonewall in the face of the woman. "Was that it?"

"Thank you."

Shaking their heads, the men left the car rental.

"I don't think that takes us further. Their licenses are a fake, guaranteed."

"But the photos are real, Danny. We pass them to all known databases. Maybe the men appear somewhere."

Sam was not ready to give up. Therefore, the operation had been cost too much.

"All right, let's go back. Then Kono can take care of the photos."

Energetically, Steve went to the car.

…

Depressed, everyone considered the result of the search. Face recognition had not really delivered something new. The driver and the bodyguards were long-term employees by van Pietso. As expected, all arrested bodyguards had said only one word: 'lawyer'. They were not one step further than at the beginning of the investigation.

"van Pietso has guaranteed left the island by now. Probably in a private plane or by boat. I don't think we ever find out how he came or went. Or his daughter. He has too much experience and practice in coming and going under the radar." McGarrett looked around.

"I'm afraid you're right. The bastard got away again."

There it was again, the cold glint in Joann's eyes, this time paired with considerable anger and even greater frustration.

"I'm sorry, folks, that we could not help you." Nell and Eric were really contrite. "What will you do now?"

"You come back to Los Angeles. Your flight leaves in two hours." Hetty had taken over the place on the screen. "We will us after your landing." Then the screen went black.

Callen sighed. "Well, guys, you've heard Hetty. Let's go packing."


	3. 03 - Unexpected Turnarounds

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 3 - Unexpected Turnarounds**

Tired, exhausted and frustrated the team returned in the late afternoon back to Los Angeles. They could hardly believe that van Pietso had escaped once again; that all efforts had been in vain. Silently they entered the headquarters.

Without any expression, Hetty watched them going to their places, one after the other. Finally, she got up and went to her people.

"Director Vance is not satisfied with the outcome of this mission. I therefore expect detailed reports of all of you. Tomorrow you take care of the neglected tasks."

Deeks groaned annoyed. Everyone knew how much he hated the paperwork, although this time there was no flippant remarks. On the contrary, he only got sharp looks. They stifled any further remark in the bud. With sullen mien Deeks opened his laptop and started with the report. After a few moments the others followed his example.

…

Everyone had followed Hetty's instructions and had only left when their reports were done. Nevertheless, the mood in the team was no better the next morning. After a short discussion they took care of the open cases.

"Okay, Ray, I think that these are all witnesses whose testimony we lack. Let's get out of here."

Without further ado, Joann's partner grabbed his things and together they left the headquarters. Outside, she took a few deep breaths.

"All right, Jo?"

"Sure, everything is fine with me."

Ray snorted in disbelief.

"Don't give me that crap. We work together long enough that I know when you're lying. What's going on?"

"Just a bad feeling. Hetty's remark yesterday...no idea...something's coming up to us..."

Helplessly, Joann shrugged her shoulders. Then she sighed deeply and smiled obliquely.

"Here, today you are going to drive. Let's see, how blind, deaf and dumb our witnesses will be this time us."

…

The next few days nothing exciting happened. Everybody did his or her jobs, but there was an uncomfortable feeling in the air. The usual jokes and silly remarks were missing, no one laughed. This occurred also to the other employees in the house and rumors made the rounds.

That evening, Joann and Ray were the last who came back to headquarters. Ray limped slightly, had a large bruise on his forehead and a split lip. Callen looked curious to his girlfriend's partner.

"What happened?"

"When we asked one of the witnesses a few questions, he suddenly snapped and was down on me."

"Ah, and what does the witness look like?"

For the first time since returning from Hawaii laughter was heard in the office. Ray twisted his face into a wry grin. Finally, Joann took pity on her partner.

"The guy was high. Even the two of us had to struggle to get him under control. Ray just was unlucky to be closer to the junkie than me, otherwise I would now look like this."

While Ray still had to listen to some badinage, Joann's phone rang.

"MacKenzie...coming."

Slightly surprised Joann went to Hetty's office. She was even more surprised when she saw Assistant Director Owen Granger next to Hetty. He pointed to the chairs in front of Hetty's desk. With a queasy feeling Joann took a seat.

"As you are no doubt aware, Agent MacKenzie, Director Vance is not happy about the fact that Walter van Pietso has already escaped again. The budget of the OSP is significantly higher in comparison to other also very successful working units. Therefore, one expects significant more of the OSP. As this hasn't been the case lately, we must draw the consequences." Granger cleared his throat, while Hetty looked blankly at Joann. "The OSP will be downsized. In order not to waste the skills of employees, you and another member of this unit will be redeployed." Granger grabbed a file on Hetty's desk. "You will establish a new unit in South America and be the team leader. All other information is in here. Agent Callen will undertake your open cases. Agent MacKenzie, you have one week to settle your affairs, then you will board your flight." As Joann did not divest the file from him, Granger cleared his throat and put it back on Hetty's desk.

An icy lump had arisen in Joann's stomach during Granger's words. Seeking help, she looked at Hetty, but in the eyes of her boss was only deep regret. Anger flared up in Joann as she realized that Granger wanted to kick her upstairs from this team. Slowly, she stood up and looked with cold glittering eyes at Assistant Director.

"You are moped because van Pietso escaped from us again. I can live with that. You believe that it's my fault? No problem, Granger, I can also live with that. Then be a man and fire me. Or did Director Vance prohibit you from doing that? Well, what's left in the basket? Not much, right? You can offset or promote me. And what are you doing, Granger? Downright both." Joann shook gently her head. "You should know, Granger, that in Hetty's unit no one is bribable. This is also true for me." With quiet movements Joann took her weapon and her badge, put both on the desk and looked directly at her boss. "Thanks for everything, Hetty." She looked contemptuously at Granger, who had turned slightly red. "I quit."

"That's Assistant Director Granger for you, Agent MacKenzie!"

"Respect is earned, even as superior." Contempt was in Joann's voice. "And if you didn't notice, it's just Miss MacKenzie. I am no longer agent."

Joann turned on her heel and went to her place. In record time, she packed up her things under the astonished eyes of her colleagues. She ignored their questions. Then Joann put her outstanding files on Callen's table.

"Jo, what's up?" Callen looked sharply at his girlfriend.

But she just shook her head. "See you at home."

"Joann MacKenzie! You tell me right now what's going on here." Callen was not so easily put off.

For a moment, Joann clenched her fists. Then she took a few deep breaths.

"According to Granger, our budget is cut, because we could not arrest van Pietso. Therefore, two of us have to leave the team. I should establish a new team somewhere in South America. In a week I would have flown. As a result I quit." She turned to her partner. "Probably you're number two, Ray. It would certainly be logical." She sighed sadly. "I'm really sorry. I am happy to have been your partner. You have become a great agent. Should the job be acceptable, accept it in any case."

Before the young man could say anything, Joann clasped him in her arms. Then she left headquarters so fast that no one could do anything or ask further questions.

…

Stunned, the team looked after her. No one could conceive what had just happened. Spontaneously Callen stood up and went to Hetty's office. Granger was still with her.

"Not now, Agent Callen."

Granger looked sharply at Callen. But he was undeterred by the Assistant Director and ignored him.

"Hetty, what's the point of that? After all, you cannot draw off two people, just because we couldn't solve a case! We have the highest success rate of all teams!"

"I said, not now, Agent Callen." Granger was really pissed. "We'll talk later."

"I have asked Hetty and not you."

It was an open secret that Callen did not like Granger and thought poorly of him. The two of them regularly clash with each other. Occasional disrespect by Callen burdened the relationship furthermore. First Joann's reaction and now Callen's were the final straw.

"Enough already! If you do not want to be suspended, Agent Callen, get out and do it now."

Callen pressed his lips together and looked at Hetty. A barely nod eventually led him to go back to his desk. On the way there Ray came towards him. Interrogative, Callen pulled an eyebrow.

"Granger wants to see me. Jo was probably right."

"Then follow Joann's advice and take the position if it's good. I have no idea what's going on, but the NCIS needs every good agent, it can get."

If Ray has baffled those words, he does not show it. Instead, he nodded briefly and then continued on his way to Hetty's office.

…

Briefly Callen looked at Joann's surfboard and the large, fairly full sports bag. His girlfriend was waiting in the living room for him. Callen sat down beside her.

"I didn't expect you still being here, Jo."

"Then you've probably forgotten that I have given you my word, to disappear never again without a trace." Joann glanced at her clock. "However, you have allowed yourself plenty of time. I have to go to the airport soon." She pointed to the mantelpiece. "As you've probably noticed I have provided against contingencies and written a letter to you. I booked a small holiday home on Hawaii. The address is in there. I don't know yet how long I'll stay. There is a lot about which I need to think. In addition, there is also my notice in writing. Please give it to Hetty."

"Sure." Callen nodded. "I have already assumed that you take some time out. And after our conversation in Honolulu it was pretty clear to me that you decide for Hawaii." He smiled wearily at her. "It's all right, Jo. You have some hard months behind you. I had planned, time and again to go away on trip with you for e few days, so that we have time for us and we're both off a bit. Unfortunately, it didn't come off."

"This is not your fault, G, that's just the way our life is. And a little bit of it is my fault. I didn't take good care of me."

"That's just you." Callen gave her a loving smile. "You're always thinking of others first and at last of yourself. Something that often enough gets you into trouble, as we know." That smile turned into a faint grin. "Honestly, I really try to take care of you, but you're not making it easy for me. To herd cats is easier!"

A faint smile played on Joann's lips. "I'm a big girl, I'm taking care of myself... more or less." She sighed. "G, it's okay. I think Granger knew that I wouldn't accept the transfer. It's probably better that way. You know that I had my doubts lately. Now I'm going to consider calmly what I want to do in the future. Maybe Pops was right and I should have learned a boring office job." Joann sighed again. "Okay, whatever. If I don't want to miss my flight, I have to go now."

"Then I drive you. Your car needn't be parked for an indefinite time at the airport."

A slight twinkle appeared in Joann's eyes. "You just need to ask, if you would like to have my car while I'm gone!"

Spontaneous Callen clasped her in his arms and kissed Joann passionately. Reluctantly she finally freed herself from his arms.

"Let's go before I have even more difficulty to say goodbye."

…

Callen dropped Joann at the airport. She did not want him to go along with her. After one last wave, accompanied by a sad smile, the automatic door closed behind Joann. With a lump in his throat, Callen looked after her. When would he see her again?

…

Joann was sitting relaxed in her deck chair and looked out at the sea. The sound of the waves, the rustling of the palm leaves, the soft crunch of sand under her deck chair, all wonderfully soothing noises. Joann smiled slightly to herself. For the first time in months she felt no pressure, no tension. The world seemed in order.

Until she heard the footsteps.

"Hello, McGarrett."

"MacKenzie."

Joann looked up at the large ex-SEAL and then pointed to the second deck chair.

"A nice spot you have chosen."

"Until just now, it was also quiet and peaceful."

McGarrett gave a short laugh.

"You doesn't mince your words, MacKenzie."

Now Joann laughed.

"And you disturb me in my well-deserved vacation." Joann turned to McGarrett and looked directly at him. "What's the matter, Steve, why are you here?"

McGarrett hesitated before he spoke.

"I need your help, Joann."

"I listen."

"We have a case where we are stuck with our means and opportunities. Someone would have to go undercover. But my people are now no longer so unknown on this island, as would be necessary for it."

"And you come to me, Steve?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you are the perfect choice." He frowned. "Actually, you're my only choice."

"Why?"

"For three reasons. First, I need someone I can trust. I've seen you in action, Joann, and therefore know very well what you've down pat. In addition, Sam trusts you. That's enough for me. Secondly, I need someone who has experience in undercover work." A slant grin appeared on his face. "The, uh, former member of an undercover unit is exactly the right choice. And third, the one has to be unknown on this island. An unfamiliar, new face, with no connection to Five-0. Your stay here was not very long and you're not occurred in the local underworld. With an appropriate legend we could smuggle you in."

Joann showed no reaction, looked motionless at McGarrett.

"There is even a fourth reason. Your language skills."

"My language skills?"

With this statement, McGarrett had baffled Joann.

"Yeah. Callen has mentioned something. You speak several languages, including Cantonese."

"Among other things." With a penetrating gaze Joann looked at McGarrett. "Besides, even Mandarin, Spanish, French, Italian and German. For home use also some Vietnamese and Thai."

McGarrett had known that the unit around Sam consisted of smart people with a lot of special skills. But these language skills impressed him anyway.

Joann shrugged.

"Language skills are useful in our business. Having a father who had, uh, professional much to do in the Asian region, was very helpful."

Joann did not mention that all members of the OSP could speak, read and write several languages.

"I conclude from that that I should be smuggled in an Asian group."

"Yeah, a Chinese one. They have their headquarters in a restaurant. The senior staff are all Chinese who speak Mandarin or Cantonese in addition to English. In contrast, the waiters and almost the entire kitchen staff are not of Chinese descend. Thus, they want to remain inconspicuous and at the same time ensure that no one can betray them."

A mocking smile played around Joann's lips.

"Good thing that I'm clever at being stupid and ignorant. However, I wonder, Steve, how do you know that I can wait on tables."

McGarrett grinned broadly.

"Well, I'm sure you can learn it quickly, Joann, if you haven't done so already."

"Aha, and why you're sure you will be able to smuggle me in there?"

"You get such a fantastic legend that they just have to take you."

Given McGarrett's still lingering grin Joann frowned.

"In addition, there operates a waiter who is wanted for an amount of unpaid traffic fines. We will arrest him and there will be a vacancy to which you may apply then."

Joann's frown had not disappeared.

"Why don't you take anyone from the HPD, if you believe that Five-0 is now too well known?"

The grin disappeared from McGarrett's face.

"Because they could have people in the HPD: Purchased cops, bribed or blackmailed civilian employees. There are indications to that. We cannot trust anyone, the risk is too big."

Joann nodded slowly.

"When do you need my response, Steve?"

McGarrett sighed.

"Yesterday. We only have a small time window. We are aware that there is a big thing planned to start within the next seven days. The HPD is going to arrest the man today."

With a shake of her head, Joann looked at him.

"What makes you so sure that they search a new employee just before a big deal?"

"The Chinese try to give themselves a legal veneer. The restaurant is currently very in. Without reservation, no one comes in there and the waiting list is long. Only with an adequate staffing level they can keep the restaurant at this level. And, um, this is not the first employee that they lose." McGarrett cleared his throat. "With a few little tricks we took two more off the street."

Thoughtfully, Joann looked over the water. Finally she stood up.

"Enjoy the view, Steve, I have to make a few phone calls." She pointed to the cooler between the two deck chairs. "Help yourself if you want something to drink."

…

Callen glanced at his cell phone. He nodded briefly to Sam and they both left the headquarters immediately. While Sam drove the Challenger through the traffic, Callen called back.

"This has been a long time."

"We first had to leave the headquarters."

"Granger?"

"Yep."

"McGarrett is here. What do you know about it?"

"I sent him to you. He called Sam and asked for help. He wanted to know, if the NCIS has anyone on Hawaii or knows someone who can help him with his problem with the Chinese. Sam immediately thought of you and talked to me about it. I agreed."

"G..." Joann groaned annoyed.

"Jo, you wanted to find out if you can or want do this job even further. If you work without us with Five-0, you can clarify this to you. So you can determine whether the problem is the job or the team."

"I wanted to relax, think calmly and not working with another team, G. The point was that I have nothing to do with our job for a while." Joann was pretty pissed off and did not make a secret of it. "Actually, I wanted to find out if I miss my work or not. Now I should perhaps consider whether I miss you or not."

Wisely, Callen ignored this remark.

"Besides, you told me that you're not sure whether the relation to the team didn't become too narrow for a good cooperation. That you think more about our security than about doing your work. You know Five-0 and know what you have to think of them. It's not flying blind. But at the same time your relation to Five-0 is not so tight that it could be a problem."

For a moment they were both silent.

"Jo, there is something that you should know. Sam and I have talked to Hetty, before we told McGarrett that you are on Hawaii. We didn't want to get any trouble when you work for Five-0. Hetty agreed. She even thought it was a good idea. Unofficially, she would even be willing to let Eric and Nell create a legend for you. So you would be safeguarded."

"And Granger?"

"Has not a clue. That should remain so."

Again there was silence for a moment.

"G, please give me Sam."

"Sure."

Callen gave the phone to his partner.

"Jo wants to talk to you."

Sam hid his surprise.

"Hello, Jo, how's the weather on Hawaii?"

"Oh, until recently, very sunny and pleasant. Now unfortunately clouds have come over the horizon."

"All right with you?"

Slight concern sounded from these few words.

"Well, you got me into hot water, Sam. Therefore, I just wanted to make a little vacation." Joann made no effort to conceal that she was annoyed. "Say, how much do you trust McGarrett?"

"Enough to trust him with your life, Joann. I wouldn't have made this suggestion, if I hadn't been sure that he and his people take care of you. Steve McGarrett will give his life for you, should it be necessary."

Despite many naughty sayings and the light tone that prevailed mostly between him and Callen, Sam was a very serious person. This seriousness and an absolute conviction sounded out clearly from these few words.

"Thanks, Sam. Take care of yourself and G."

"You too."

Sam handed the phone back to Callen.

"Jo?"

"I'm really mad with you, G, this time out was important for me. But I'm going to help Five-0. We both will talk about a reparation."

Callen grinned simultaneously relieved and concerned.

"We will do that, Little One. Take good care of yourself, okay?"

"I will. And don't call me 'Little One'!"

Callen laughed as he ended the call. At Sam's concern the laughter did not sound very convincing.

…

As Joann came back to the beach, she had already packed and loaded the rental.

"Okay, Steve, I'm in. Now I need a good place for my stuff. In addition, the rental has to be returned."

McGarrett was stunned. He had not really expected such a quick decision.

"Are you positive, Joann?"

"No, but I do it anyway. Sam and G had some really good arguments."

"Okay." McGarrett got up. "Anything that you don't need, I take home with me. Kono can return the rental tomorrow. Let's go."


	4. 04 - Operation Against The Chinese

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 4 - Operation Against The Chinese**

With a polite smile, Joann presented her documents to the manager.

"The employment agency said that you are looking for someone immediately, Mr. Yuan. If it should be necessary, I can start already tonight."

"That sounds very good, Miss Valley."

Lewis Yuan browsed superficial through Joann's documents. Then he muttered something to himself.

"Excuse me, Mr. Yuan, but I don't speak Chinese." Joann's polite smile became uncertain. "The agency hasn't mentioned that this is required for this job. I only speak a little Spanish."

"No, Miss Valley, that is not a requirement. Our clients are international and our staff principally speaks English. Other languages are not necessary."

A hint of relief passed over Joann's face. Apparently, the manager now read intense in the application folder.

"Miss Valley, that looks very good. Unfortunately, I cannot see why you have quit your obviously good position in Los Angeles. You have been the service manager there. The position that we have to forgive is only for a waitress." Lewis Yuan looked directly into Joann's face. "We are very satisfied with our service manager and I do not think that this position will be free in the foreseeable future."

Joann blushed. For a moment she looked sheepishly at the floor. Then she lifted her head and returned the direct view.

"I needed a fresh start, Mr. Yuan, after a relationship has broken down." Joann swallowed hard. "I had a relationship with the manager of the restaurant for several years. Then he ended the relationship and started a new one with one of the waitresses. He was of the opinion that he could not continue to employ me under these circumstances. Since the 'common' apartment belonged to him, I not only lost my job but also my home. That's why I decided for a complete fresh start. Up to the bare minimum I have stored everything, went to the airport and booked a flight on the next available plane. It went to Honolulu." Joann shrugged. "So I ended up here. I don't expect to be used in my previous position. I want to earn my livelihood honestly."

Yuan nodded.

"I understand. Well, Miss Valley, as you can imagine, we have more than one candidate. We will get back to you."

He stood up. Joann took the hint and stood up also.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Valley." Yuan gave her his hand.

Joann grabbed it tightly. "Thank you for the interview, Mr. Yuan."

…

"She's really good." Danny was impressed. "Until now I wasn't really sure that Joann could be an insecure, frustrated waitress. But her performance was absolutely perfect."

"Hopefully not too perfect." Steve was frowning. "We have driven a lot of effort, it wouldn't be good if Joann had no success because she played her role too well."

Danny and McGarrett sat in an inconspicuous car near the restaurant in order to go to rescue Joann any time when necessary. A button camera in Joann's blouse transferred everything. The two men had followed the conversation on a laptop.

"Boss, you are worried too much. Joann has shown exactly the right mix of uncertainty and conviction. Basically she is overqualified for the job. This also means that Yuan can get a top executive for little money."

Kono had stayed at headquarters and watched the transmission from there.

"But all the trappings we have organized...Was that really necessary?"

Kono laughed softly.

"Joann knows what is necessary for her assignment and what is not, Boss. She works for quite a while undercover. In addition, everything fits to the legend, which Nell and Eric worked out."

"Guys, she is pursued."

It was Chin's task to shadow Joann unobtrusively on her way, to detect timely any risk factors or dangers for her.

"I've already seen them, a silver Toyota. They're not clever at it."

Joann sounded amused. This affected not only the clumsy pursuers. Of course she had noticed the conversations of Hawaii 5-0.

"Don't worry about it. Yuan will hire me. After all, you've even made sure he doesn't have much choice. Just let me see to that."

Joann reached the small motel where she had checked in under her cover name Sandra Valley. Just a few minutes after she had entered her room, she was already back out. But instead of her plain dark costume and heels, she wore a summer dress and sandals. She got back in her rental and drove away.

"Guys, Yuan's men will probably browse through my room. Let them. I'm going to the beach and wait for the call."

"We also don't do this for the first time." This time McGarrett sounded amused. "Chin will accompany you to the beach, Danny and I watch your room. Kono will keep the restaurant in sight."

Joann laughed softly. "All right, no offense meant. You just are not my usual team. There is nothing more behind it."

As soon as Joann had left the motel, the silver Toyota appeared. One of the men got out, the other followed Joann.

"My goodness, can one act even more awkward?" Joann did not know if she should laugh or be horrified. But abruptly she became pensive. "Guys, could this be a trap? Do the Chinese want me to notice them?"

Danny and McGarrett exchanged a quick glance. "If you officially notice them, the Chinese know that you're undercover. An ordinary waitress doesn't notice when she is followed by a vehicle in the daytime, especially if the car is so inconspicuous like this Toyota."

"Yes, you're right, Danny. Then I'm blind, don't worry."

As planned, Joann went to the beach and behaved like a typical tourist: sunbathing, swimming and watching the other beach visitors. The man who had searched her room disappeared in a taxi, while the other one observed Joann from the car. He also stayed tuned to her as Joann returned to the motel. He was detached from a silver Ford. Joann sighed softly as she returned to her two small rooms. Discreetly, she looked around for bugs and cameras. Her guess proved to be correct. Joann found three bugs and a miniature camera. This meant that she could no longer speak unobtrusively with the team. Quickly, Joann stowed away her beach stuff and shoved a ready meal in the microwave. Then she reached for her cell phone.

"McGarrett."

"Hello, Stephanie, this is Sandra. I just wanted to get in touch with you."

McGarrett's mouth twitched while on Danny's face appeared a wide grin.

"Bugs or cameras, Joann?"

"Well, Stephanie, the room could be cleaner. There are different vermin here. But on the other hand it is inexpensive and is close to the beach."

"Okay, copy that, Joann. No more conversations about the earwigs, if you're in your room."

"Today I had my first job interview, at a Chinese restaurant. It makes a very good impression, definitely upscale. Would be nice if it works. Keep your fingers crossed for me, Stephanie."

McGarrett smirked. "All of us hope that it works, Joann."

"Okay, Stephanie. I'll get back to you when I have news. Oh, and give my compliments to Danielle."

This time the grin was on McGarrett's face while Danny gasped, blushing.

"It will be my pleasure. See you tomorrow."

…

Joann poked listlessly in her ready meal. She preferred to cook fresh, but this was not really possible here and would also not fit for her role. It was about time that Yuan called her. She had been very self-confident toward Hawaii Five-0, but no one could guarantee that Lewis Yuan would hire her. Joann was sure to have pushed the right buttons, yet there were always imponderabilities as a bad gut feeling, the wrong eye color or the mood of the day. Finally, Joann gave up and put the rest of her meal in the refrigerator. She turned on the TV and made herself comfortable on the couch.

While Joann looked at the flickering image, without perceiving anything, it was very lively in her head. It was strange, not to work with her friends, her family. She had already worked with other teams, long before she came to the NCIS. Nevertheless, meanwhile Joann had the feeling already working half her life with the people from the NCIS. They all knew each other so well that often took place a wordless exchange. Each trusted the other blindly. Okay, Sam and Deeks had repeatedly their problems with each other, but when it came down to it, they stood to each other. All argued and got on wit each other, went through hell and high water for each other, were willing to die for each other. Even though everyone hoped that this would never be necessary.

Steve McGarrett and his men behaved with each other like her own team. The banter between Steve and Danny was similar to the one between G and Sam. Chin and Kono had a similar teacher-student relationship as she and Ray. Everyone said open his or her mind, nevertheless respected everybody that Steve was the boss. So it was with her team and G. During the attempt to seize Walter van Pietso, both teams had worked well together. Notwithstanding, her situation was different now. In a way, she was a disturbing factor in this team. They did not know her and she did not know them. Only the word of Sam had been enough to McGarrett, to involve her, Joann, in his team. This was a huge vote of confidence, she did not want to disappoint. At the same time she was mad at Sam and G. How should she got clear about her feelings and her future plans if she did not have time to think? Joann shook her head in frustration. Why did G not respect her wishes? What had gotten into him? Actually, she wanted to get out of this business. Actually? Joann tensed. Had she worked out her problem? G knew her damn good. The only people who probably knew her better, were Scott and Jason. Well, possibly Hetty, too. What had G seen that she had missed? Before Joann could follow this line of thought, her phone rang.

"Valley."

"Lewis Yuan from the Red Dragon. Good evening, Miss Valley. I hope I don't disturb so late."

"Oh, hello, Mr. Yuan. No, no problem."

"Miss Valley, are you still interested in the job as a waitress at us?"

"But surely, Mr. Yuan."

"Well, then I expect you tomorrow at 3 pm with us. You will get your work clothes and a briefing. From 6 pm the evening business starts, in which I'd like to employ you."

"That's great, Mr. Yuan! I'll be there on time. Thank you for giving me this opportunity."

Joann's voice conveyed just as much relief and gratitude that it sounded honest.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow. Pleasant evening, Miss Valley."

"You too, Mr. Yuan."

Bright smiling and softly humming Joann scrolled through her phone.

"McGarrett."

"Hi, Stephanie! I got the job! The manager just called. Tomorrow afternoon I'll start. I get work clothes and get briefed."

"This means that we can't use the button camera. Joann, the risk is too big. We need to know what is going on in there."

"Yeah, I'm also curious to see how the outfit will look. When I had the interview, only the manager was there. He just wore a trendy suit."

McGarrett groaned. "You still want to go in? Okay, I'll get some images of the work clothes. Then we talk again."

"I'll call you, Stephanie, when I have my first day at work behind me. So long!"

Joann put the phone aside and looked back to the television.

"I know you can hear me, even if you have no opportunity to respond, Joann. We won't let you work there without sound and vision, definitely not. Do you understand, Joann? … Joann? ... Damn, Joann, do you hear me?"

McGarrett growled moodily to himself, as Joann only answered with a hum. Danny grinned.

"She doesn't seem to be no way inferior to you in stubbornness, Steve."

"Boss, she has answered you." Kono interfered in the conversation. "Jo hums a song, which is called 'Find A Way'."

Puzzled, the two men looked at each other. They could hear a chuckle from Chin about the earwigs. Joann's hum changed and this time even Steve and Danny recognized what it was.

"I don't believe that! 'Don't Worry, Be Happy'?" Steve shook his head. "How do Callen and Sam put up with you?"

Joann's hum changed again. And again, it was Kono, who recognized the song.

"It is 'I Will Love You Monday', boss."

This time, the men looked at each other blankly.

"No idea, Kono."

"Boss, that's on the radio all the time! Wait a minute, I'll email the text to you..."

With a furrowed brow McGarrett and Danny read through the text and then exchanged a quick glance. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Joann, we've understood. Go to sleep, tomorrow we'll back you again."

This time Joann replied with a song that everyone knew: 'Twinkle Little Star'.

…

With discreet make-up and in plain clothes Joann appeared at the Red Dragon. There a Chinese woman received her.

"Good afternoon, Sandra. I'm Ruth Zhao, your superior. You need to store all your private stuff here in your closet. In the kitchen and in the restaurant any electronic devices such as cell phones are not allowed. We want to make sure that our customers can stay here undisturbed. The next day shouldn't appear any photos or videos in any tabloids or forums."

"But of course, Miss Zhao. I think that's self-evident. "

Light outrage over the unspoken insinuation swung in Joann's voice. Ruth Zhao just nodded while she looked at Joann extensively.

"Dress size 40, shoes 39?"

Joann slightly pulled her eyebrow.

"Almost. 38 and 40."

"Alright. One moment, please." Zhao disappeared behind a door and came back shortly afterwards with a Cheongsam and a pair of pumps. "Please try this. If they fit, they get name tags. You hand over the dress and the shoes every night and get them back cleaned to your next shift."

Joann nodded and changed her clothes under the watchful eyes of her superior. Carefully she checked the fit and then took a step back. Satisfied, Ruth Zhao nodded.

"Very well, Sandra, it fits perfectly. You have a very toned figure."

"In Los Angeles, you have no choice. If you want to succeed, you have to keep yourself fit."

Joann looked at her image in the mirror. The Cheongsam was red with golden embroidery and flattered her slim, toned figure. The slash in the side gave a not very subtle look at her long, from running well-trained legs.

"Well, it won't harm you even on Hawaii." Ruth Zhao interrupted Joann's introspection. "I will now show you everything and tell you the procedures."

…

Shortly before the beginning of her shift, Joann got the opportunity to go to her locker. As she pretended to check her make-up, she fastened the button camera on her Cheongsam and put the earwig in. She cleared her throat slightly.

"We see and hear you, Joann. All right with you?"

McGarrett sounded worried. As Joann was standing in front of her mirror in the locker door, she nodded slightly and smiled.

"Okay. Then show us know what is going on with you."

In the restaurant there was a lively time. The dining room and the lounges were full. In order to get a place, you had to book weeks in advance. Despite the traditional clothing of the staff and the ancient seeming furnishing, it was a modern restaurant serving modern cuisine. Everybody who was anybody wanted to eat here. While Joann served with nimble feet and swirling hands food and drink, cleared tables, brought jackets to the wardrobe or fetched from there, Five-0 commented the people who were picked up by the button camera. Joann was smiling friendly all the time, while she did her work, processed all the information and at the same time was listening to the conversations of the employees. In fact, nobody noticed that Joann understood Cantonese and Mandarin.

"Steve?"

"I can hear you, Joann. All right?"

"Just pretty much done, the work is unfamiliar. Were you able to record anything? It's so hectic, I'm not sure if I catch everything right."

"Don't worry, Joann, we've everything on tape. You can watch and listen to it in peace."

"Thank you, Kono. I sneak into headquarters tomorrow and take care of it."

"Just be careful, don't get caught you."

Joann laughed.

"I didn't mean to, Kono."

A sound made Joann solidified before she quietly cleared her throat and turned around. Ruth Zhao stood in the doorway to the courtyard and looked blankly at Joann.

"We need you, Sandra, inside the hell is going on. Unfortunately, you have to give up your break."

"Of course, no problem, Miss Zhao."

With a friendly smile Joann went back to her work.

…

"Are you sure that no one has seen you?" Kono was seriously concerned. "You take a tremendous risk to emerge here."

"The risk is not so big. I have joined a group of tourists. One of their goals was visiting this building. With all the people around, it was easy to disappear unseen. Since I don't belong to the group, no one will miss me." Joann smiled at Kono. "Can I watch the recording of yesterday now?"

"I've prepared everything. You can start right now."

…

"She had translated every conversation without any problems. Unfortunately, she found nothing what could help us. All just talk. Nothing about the big coup. Joann stay tuned and wants to come back on the same way tomorrow."

"I really wish we could place cameras and bugs there."

"I know, Boss, but Joann says that all rooms are screened for it once a day. If we'll try that anyway, she will be busted. Then we are no further than now and have another dead undercover cop." Kono looked seriously at Steve. "For that I like Joann too much. We also will get in trouble with Sam and his colleagues if anything should happen to her." Kono shook her head. "I cannot imagine that any of you will set great value on that. I certainly do not."

"Kono is right, Steve. We have to trust Joann." Danny looked at his partner. "You have to trust her. Even if she is not a SEAL."

Steve stared penetratingly at him, but Danny held his gaze. Unwilling McGarrett relented.

"I know. Sam wouldn't have suggested Joann if she could not cope with the situation." He shrugged. "It's just...different."

For the first time Chin interfered in the discussion.

"We have been worked well and successfully with some other people who all had a different background. Joann MacKenzie is one of the best. She knows exactly what she's doing and it seems to me that she has the situation under control, as far as it's possible. In the short time Joann has collected a lot of information and also analyzed most of them." Thoughtfully, he looked at his colleagues. "The gossip factory is working overtime, all our informants confirm that the Chinese are planning something. Probably it's about drugs. But time and again human trafficking is mentioned. The way I see it, Joann is our best chance to come behind what's really going on. Maybe it's our only chance." Chin now turned directly to McGarrett. "Steve, it was your idea to ask Sam for help. You decided for him because you trust him. He trusts Joann. And me too."

McGarrett's eyes wandered from one to another and finally stopped at Chin. Then he nodded.

"Alright. Let's work Joann the way, as she deems it right." Then a faint grin appeared on McGarrett's face. "In addition, Kono is right. I won't have to justify myself to Sam and his colleagues, because we didn't trust Joann and her abilities."

…

Joann's second day at the Red Dragon was not different than the first. The restaurant was packed and Joann did not come to rest. When she could finally call it a day, Joann sighed with relief. Tired and exhausted, she slipped the heels of her feet. While she was changing, Joann suddenly heard two low, excited voices from the next crept silently to the door and put her ear to the door. Via the earwig everything was recorded. Joann did not understand every word, because the two of them talked quietly. But she was sure that one could enhance the recording. As the voices fell silent and steps approached the door, Joann went back to her locker just as silently as she had come. When the door opened, Ruth Lewis and Zhao Yuan came out.

"Sandra."

"Mr. Yuan, Miss Zhao."

Joann smiled tired at her two superiors.

"You did a good job the last two days, Sandra. We are pleased to have you in our team. Carry on like this."

"Thank you, Miss Zhao. All here are so friendly and helpful, it's fun to work in this team."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Joann nodded tired, closed her locker and left the restaurant. Outside the door, she reached for her cell phone.

"Kono, I come into headquarters. I want to translate the conversation I've just transferred."

"At this time you could be seen by someone! Joann, it's too risky."

"Just get everything ready, Kono. It's important, otherwise I wouldn't be willing to take the risk."

"I'll stay tuned to you, Jo, and make sure that you won't be shadowed."

"Thank you, Chin."

"Bring her in through the back entrance, Chin. We ensure that Joann can move unseen in the building."

"All right, Steve."

"Don't talk about me as I couldn't hear you, guys."

Chuckle was the answer.

…

"I have isolated the conversation, Joann, and tried to step it up. However, I'm not sure if that's enough."

"Thank you, Kono. Show me what you have."

Joann listened attentively to the conversation and made eagerly notes, but she could not understand the crucial part. Frustrated, she got up and went to McGarrett's office.

"Steve?"

"Could you find out anything?"

"That's the problem. I can't understand everything, because the two are talking partly too quiet."

"What did you understand?"

"They are talking about a business. It's about goods that may not come on time. Something with the weather. And therefore, to be in charge in the future. To show the family that they can do more." Joann shook her head. "Kono has tried everything, but she couldn't get the conversation much clearer. I would like to send the file to Eric. The OSP has a few ways that you don't have. Maybe I can understand more then." Joann cleared her throat. "You don't know me and I cannot explain it to you, Steve, but I'm sure that we are running out of time. You were right, there's a big deal going on. I can downright grab it. I don't know if the solution is to be found in this conversation, but I'm quite sure that we could get evidence."

McGarrett Joann looked at her blankly. Finally, he nodded.

"Send the file to Los Angeles. Let's see what your colleagues can do."

"Former colleagues, Steve. I'm no longer at the OSP."

McGarrett ignored her interjection. "You're right, I don't know you. But you have worked together with Sam for a long time and he thinks highly of you. He also told me that a SEAL raised you. That's enough for me." He slightly leaned forward. "Gut feelings cannot be explained. Yours tells you that the time is running out. I'm of your opinion. So send the file and then I'll bring you to your car, Joann. You need sleep and have to be out of here before anyone could see you."

"Thank you, Steve. It won't be long."

…

Danny kept an eye on them. After Joann had left McGarrett's office, he went to his partner.

"Joann found something." He asked no question.

"Hints on a deal that is expected to increase in the near future. Apparently it has nothing to do with the restaurant. She sends the file now to Los Angeles. Hetty's technical genius should deal with it. Maybe then we learn more." He shrugged his shoulders, then McGarrett became thoughtful. "She says time is running out, but has no evidence for it. Only her gut feeling."

"And what do you think?"

"My gut feeling says that too."

"Then we must be even more careful than before. Joann's risk has just increased significantly."

"I know."

…

Joann had the feeling of just having slept five minutes when her cell phone rang. Sleepy and grumpy she reached for it.

"Valley."

"Eric has revised the file and thinks that you know should be able to understand everything. Can you come?"

"Hi, Mom. It's so kind of you to call me. Sorry for being so grumpy, but it was a busy day. I'm doing the late shift and the restaurant is very well attended."

"Chin is close to you. He says, you will not be observed. Steve will meet you as last time and bring you unseen to headquarters."

"Well, since I'm awake now, Mom, I'll get up. I use my free time and have a look around the island. There is a really lot to see."

"Ten-four, Joann. We hold ourselves ready. Be careful."

"Yes, Mom, I love you too. I'll get back to you soon. Bye for now."

Groaning Joann got out of bed. In the shower she was almost asleep again. Not until she turned off the hot water, Joann really awakened. With blue lips she finally left the shower. A quarter of an hour after Kono's call Joann was sitting in her car and drove in a roundabout way to Ali'iolani Hale. Chin directed her by earwig to a rear exit, at which a grinning McGarrett, who nodded at her kindly, expected her.

"McKenzie."

"McGarrett."

"You really looked finished."

"Haha, was that meant as a joke? Unlike you I've worked my socks off!"

Joann flashed at the ex-SEAL.

"I renounce my vacation and risk my ass for you and your unit and all I get in return are stupid comments! I even don't get a salary! I'm such an idiot..."

The grin disappeared from McGarrett's face and gave way to amazement. He had not expected such an outburst. Before he could say something about it, they reached the headquarters.

"Morning, Kono."

"Hello, Jo. I've prepared everything for you."

"Thanks."

Armed with paper and pen, Joann set out listening to the recording from the night before.

…

Joann got up hastily and went with energetic steps to McGarrett's office. Without knocking she tore open the door and slammed the writing pad on his table.

"Tomorrow night, after the restaurant is closed, a great deal will take place. Yesterday arrived a ship from China. It is still in customs clearance, but by tomorrow evening it should be released."

"And what is it about?"

"Weapons and explosives."

"Didn't the rumors talk about drugs or human trafficking?"

Danny had also entered McGarrett's office without knocking.

"Those were just rumors, Danny. No one really knew anything. Such great deals never remain completely unnoticed. Therefore, it was quite alright for Zhao and Yuan that the traces indicated in the wrong direction."

"Do you have more details, Joann?"

"No, Steve, unfortunately not. They have neither mentioned the place nor given an exact time. Maybe I can noticed something today during my shift." Joann hesitated. "I'm aware that there is a risk but maybe we should install a bug in the office."

McGarrett shook vigorously his head.

"That is out of the question. Should the bug be found, you will come immediately under suspicion. I won't endanger your life for a vague way to get more information." McGarrett was very serious. "During the attempt to infiltrate this gang, we have already lost people. No one has even learned anything. That has first changed through your operation. Tonight you can eavesdrop as much as you want, as long as you're careful. But we don't plant there any bugs or cameras."

This time it was Joann, who shook vigorously her head.

"No one guarantees that I have so much luck again and learn something important by accident." Joann's face became very serious. "Steve, I'll do this job for quite a while and again and again I'm taking risks and getting into dangerous situations. Sometimes you just have to take a risk to achieve a particular goal. This delivery is about several containers that are full of weapons and explosives. Do you really want this amount being on the roads? Yuan searches for listening devices before my shift starts. If I then sneak into the office, the bug remains undetected. We get all the information we need to arrest the Chinese. That's why I'm here, isn't it? To take the Chinese of the streets? Or did I get something wrong?"

Danny and McGarrett exchanged a look. McGarrett finally nodded reluctantly.

"We'll do it. However, we will reduce the monitoring distance." McGarrett wiped Joann's possible objections with a gesture aside. "I won't have a discussion about that with you. If you are caught, I want to be near." McGarrett stood up. "Let's talk about the course of action with the other."

…

Joann apologized to a comfort break and disappeared into the back of the restaurant. She listened briefly at the door to the office before she went into it. Unfortunately it was locked. Because Joann had expected that, she pulled out a lockpick and gained access. It did not take long to hide the bug. Silently Joann moved to the door and locked it again. In order not to attract attention, she then went to the restroom.

For a while nothing happened. Ruth Zhao remained at the restaurant and controlled the staff while Lewis Yuan jovially strolled among the guests and made small talk. Joann feared that the two had already clarified everything and the deal was no longer a topic of conversation. But then Yuan grabbed for his cell phone. He threw a quick glance at the display and gestured at Zhao, who had been watching him. Unobtrusive they left the dining room. Shortly thereafter, Joann heard their voices through her earwig. While she listened intensely, she still did her work. That was not always easy, because Joann also had to speak with the customers. Then Joann froze for a moment before she put down the glasses with a friendly smile, took up dirty dishes and went behind.

"I have the berth, the time and the container numbers." Joann rattled off the data. "Should I arrested Zhao and Yuan immediately or do we wait until they are at the harbor?"

"We'll catch them at the port. Come out of there, before they detect you."

"Not a chance. If I get off now, they are warned. I'll do my full shift. And before you can say anything, don't worry, I'm careful."

Danny could not help but grin.

"What?"

McGarrett sounded slightly annoyed.

"She's as stubborn as you are, did you notice that? That must have something to do with the SEAL thing."

"What do you always have with the 'SEAL-thing'? You seem to have forgotten that there are no women with the SEALs."

"No, I haven't forgotten." Danny was still grinning. "But you seem to forget that Joann's father is a SEAL."

McGarrett growled something unintelligible to himself.

"Guys, I can hear you. Kindly shut up, so I can better understand Zhao and Yuan."

…

Joann remained stubborn and went on in her shift. She stayed away from the office in order not to make Yuan and Zhao suspicious. Anyway, she had the feeling of being watched. However, not by her bosses. While Joann pursued her work, smiling, she threw attentive glances around. No, it was none of the waiters. Nevertheless, the feeling did not go away. Joann made use of a short break and watched the guest room. Right away she was not able to detect a familiar face. Just when Joann wanted to return to the guest room, a guest returned from the restrooms and sat down at his table. Shortly Joann froze before she went back to work. Unobtrusive she avoided this very special table. At the next opportunity she disappeared to the washroom.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Here is a guest who might recognize me despite my disguise. He works in L.A. as a lawyer at the JAG. I met him there when I visited my brother. I felt watched all the time and think that it's him. Probably he is wondering from where he knows me. So far I could go out of his way, but my shift will still take a while."

"Who is it?"

"Commander Drew Denton, Navy. He sits at table four, a colleague is in charge for him. Nevertheless, I always have to pass by the table."

"We take care, Joann. Try to go out of his way in the meantime."

"All right, Steve."

A few minutes later a waiter came to the table of the JAG officer. Confused, the Commander rose and followed the waiter to the reception. There someone handed him the phone. A few moments later, the officer apologized to the other guests at his table and left the restaurant.

"Thanks, guys, he's gone."

Joann was obviously relieved, one could hear that in her voice. If the Commander would have recognized her, everything would have been in vain.

…

About two hours later Joann left the restaurant. She had brought her shift without further incident to an end. Internally tight, outwardly calm, Joann went to her car. She had deliberately parked it in some distance from the restaurant, so one could not see it from there. Chin parked with his SUV a bit in front of it.

"We go directly to the container port. Your things are back in there, you can change clothes during the ride."

"All right."

Chin drove speedily, while Joann in the back seat changed her plain costume and heels against jeans, T-shirt and sports shoes. Her outfit was completed by a bulletproof vest, a tactical holster, the matching weapons, a radio and handcuffs. Finally, she crawled into the passenger seat.

"And now?"

Short and precise Chin described the plan that had Five-0 worked out.

"What about the units from HPD? You were sure that the Chinese have informants. "

"That's why we let Duke choose the people and got us support from the Navy. The element of surprise should be on our side."

"Let's hope for the best."

Chin looked thoughtfully at Joann.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Helping us. Taking risks."

"Because I can do so. Because it's right." Joann turned to Chin. "And because I trust you."

…

Ready for action, everyone had gone to their positions. McGarrett made Joann to his partner for this operation. During the disposition she chuckled, but said nothing. It was clear that McGarrett wanted to take care of her. Because Joann knew this behavior from Sam, she put up with it and had her own thoughts on the matter. Apart from that, McGarrett knew exactly what he was doing. He had made safe the unclear terrain and seemed, so far as possible, ready for any eventuality.

"The suspects leave the container ship. They don't have the briefcase anymore."

"Five-0. Copy that. Don't let them out of sight!"

"Team Three. Their backup shows up just now. Two SUVs, two vans, fourteen targets."

"Team Five. An SUV, two vans, nine targets."

"Team One. The suspects meet up with another SUV and two vans. Eleven targets."

"Five-0. Where are they going?"

"Team Five. Sector Seven."

"Team Three. Confirmed."

"Team One. Confirmed."

"Five-0. Copy that."

McGarrett looked around to his people.

"Hold yourself ready, they'll be here any minute."

"Are we prepared to pursue so many cars?"

"Not really, Jo. We have a few people at the gates, which will not leave anyone out. I hope that we can all grab at the container."

"That's called optimism..."

Danny was less than enthusiastic. This operation in the container port gave him great worry because they did not have enough people. In addition, no one could guarantee that the chosen people were really on their side and not working for the Chinese.

Joann had a grim smile on her face. At the moment, she wanted nothing more than to have her own team on her side and Stan Quinlan and his people to back her up. Unfortunately, no one always got what he or she just wanted. Therefore, Joann had to work with what was available to her.

"Watch out, they come! Stand by!"

All vehicles arrived shortly after each other in the monitored lane. Ruth Zhao and Lewis Yuan got out of one of the SUVs and went to the container. While the drivers of the vans prepared them for loading, the men out of the SUVs secured the environment. Only after their Okay Yuan opened the container. While he and Zhao waited outside, two of their men checked the content. After a brief exchange of words Yuan beckoned the other men.

"The men have informed Yuan, that the goods are complete. He gave the order to unload the container and which goods should be loaded in which van." Whispering, Joann summarized the conversation for McGarrett. "It's time. Now or never."

McGarrett nodded.

"To all: Three, two, one, go!"

Joann ran after McGarrett without hesitation.

"Five-0! Freeze!"

"Federal agent! Hands up!"

"HPD! Put down your weapons!"

In response all officers were shot at. However, they had not expect otherwise and reacted accordingly.

Joann remained close to McGarrett to cover him. Effortlessly, she kept pace with him and his, sometimes crazy, maneuvers. Danny and Chin observed that slightly aghast before they took cover from the next salvo of enemy fire.

"I can't believe it! Two maniacs in our team! Sam said nothing about that as he has recommended Joann for us!"

Despite the dangerous situation Chin could not help but grin.

"Probably that's exactly why he suggested her for us. She's crazy enough to keep up with Steve."

Danny's answer was lost in a renewed salvo.

While their men entrenched themselves in and around the open containers and vehicles, Zhao and Yuan tried to take advantage of the chaos to disappear.

"Steve, over there!"

Joann had kept her eyes glued to the leaders and noticed their attempt to escape immediately. Her own cover not leaving aside, she ran after the two. This time the roles were reversed, because McGarrett followed Joann.

"We have to split and encircle them, Steve!"

"Got it!"

The two Chinese tried to reach the most distant SUV. Joann sprinted behind them between the containers and the vehicles parked. She did not try to locate McGarrett, but trusted that he would be there as soon as she needed him. As she would have done with every member of her own team.

"Federal agent! Freeze!"

In response, she was shot by Zhao and Yuan.

"Bloody idiots! Come up with something new!"

Joann was fed up. Peppy, she climbed up to the container and ran crouching toward her opponents. A few moments later she saw McGarrett on the container parallel to hers.

"Kono, you can see the two of them?"

"No, I have no clear view on the targets."

"Can you keep them busy for a while?"

"No problem."

Shortly thereafter, the car behind which Yuan and Zhao had entrenched themselves, was shot at from above. However, instead of going deeper into cover, they parted and disappeared between the containers. Joann's curses that were clearly understood by radio, stunned even long-time police officers and Navy members.

"I take care of Yuan, Jo! Grab Zhao!"

"Got it!"

Joann remained on the containers, as she followed Ruth Zhao. Because the restaurant manager sidestepped like a hare, Joann had constantly to change the rows of containers. It was difficult and partly connected with dangerous maneuvers, but Joann did not let herself shake off. Suddenly Zhao stood in an open space. For a moment she stood still confused, before she decided on a new direction. This moment was enough for Joann. She jumped off the container and with the drive she rammed Zhao. Both women were carried away on the ground. They quickly picked themselves up. Zhao had lost her weapon during the fall and immediately tried to reach it.

"Oh no, surely not!"

Joann dived after it and kicked the gun away. Zhao returned the favor with a kick against Joann's legs. Immediately both women were involved in a fight. The Chinese was a serious opponent, but Joann was in the mood for a hard clash. Among other things, this woman was responsible for the interruption of her vacancy and the hard work of the last days. A beating-up as a thank you could not hurt.

Neither of the women gave in, the punches and kicks turned out hard. Joann made use of the longer reach of her arms and legs, but Zhao was more agile. Apparently none could gain an advantage. Finally, Joann had reduced enough from her frustration and decided to put an end to it.

"It is enough, Ruth, give up. It's over."

Zhao hissed an answer that made Joann grin.

"Always the same. Why don't you criminals come up with something new?"

Still with the wide grin on her face, Joann repeated her words in Mandarin and Cantonese. After a moment of bewilderment, Zhao attacked her with an angry exclamation. This time, Joann did pull no punches. While Zhao was guided by anger and frustration, Joann was very calm. She countered every attack of the Chinese, just waiting for her to make a mistake. When Zhao let her cover down for an instant, Joann's moment had come. She broke Zhao's attack, pushed her back and through her finally out of balance. Before the Chinese could catch herself again, Joann gave her a hard kick, which she hurled against one of the containers. Dazed, Zhao slid down at it. Joann threw her on the belly, put handcuffs on her and then pulled her up peppy. As she looked around, she spotted Steve, Danny, Chin and a few other of the rapid deployment force. Determined, Joann walked up to the men and handed Zhao to Danny.

"Book her, Danno."

McGarrett and Chin got a broad grin across their faces. Danny took Zhao over with a raised eyebrow. While he led away the Chinese, Danny quietly grumbled to himself.

"Always these Navy-SEALS and their quirks! 'Book him or her, Danny.' As if there would be no one else!"

Joann looked stunned after the detective.

"What have I done wrong? And what is his thing with the Navy-SEALS? Doesn't Danny know that they don't take women?"

The grin of Chin and Steve turned into loud laughter.

"No, you've done everything right, Joann. This is only usually Steve's sentence."

"Which sentence?"

Both men spoke simultaneously.

"Book 'em, Danno."

"Oh." Now Joann grinned too. "And the thing with the SEALS?"

"Your appearance just now. Like a female version of Steve."

"What?"

This time, Joann and McGarrett spoke in unison.

"You had no problems to follow Steve, despite the crazy maneuvers he made. Then the chase on the containers. The cat-and-mouse game with Zhao. Steve did the same with Yuan." Chin shook his head." I know that you are not related, but the similarity is almost frightening."

Joann shrugged.

"It was just a normal operation. And I didn't play with Zhao, I just wanted to get rid of some frustration. She didn't have a chance against me from the beginning."

Chin's sigh was quite loud.

"Forget it."

Shaking his head, he followed Danny.

"What on earth is wrong with them? Did anything went wrong, of which I know nothing?"

"No, Jo, the operation is a complete success. We were able to ensure three containers full of weapons and explosives, and we have no losses. We also were able to arrest the Chinese or to knock them off. Zhao was the last one. A truly impressive fight, by the way."

"I had good teachers." Joann grinned. "And she was really no opponent for me."

McGarrett laughed.

"I see that quite differently, but if you think so."

He carefully looked around again.

"Come on, let's get out."

…

Relaxed, Joann looked out at the sea and sipped her beer. Blinking, she glanced at the grill.

"That smells good and looks even better. Now I know why Sam was so keen on you paying off your debts."

McGarrett laughed as he turned the steaks.

"Don't worry, the taste matches the aroma and the look."

He glanced over to the house, as snatches of conversation and laughter sounded across.

"All the rest are coming. Exactly at the right time, the steaks are done in a minute."

While McGarrett put the steaks on a plate, Joann stood up and walked toward the house. Chin, Kamekona and Max had already seated themselves at the dinner table. They chatted vividly. Catherine came with a bread basket out of the door, followed by Danny with a huge bowl of salad.

"How far is...oh, there he is already coming."

Catherine looked smiling at her boyfriend, who put the plate with the steaks full of verve on the table.

"Come on, get stuck in before the steaks become cold."

Unusually restrained, Joann sat down. Without participating at it, she listened to the conversation. McGarrett looked thoughtfully at Joann. Catherine leaned over to him.

"She misses her family and friends," she whispered in his ear.

McGarrett nodded. "I know."

With a few flippant remarks he made Joann being included in the conversation. Soon she laughed as relaxed as any other, and was not sparing with cheeky sayings. For this moment Joann's world was okay again.


	5. 05 - Horrible Return Home

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 5 - A Horrible Return Home**

Joann floated relaxed on the sea and looked up at the sky. The operation against the Chinese arms dealer was ended successfully. Since her cottage had been rented out otherwise, she had found refuge for a night with McGarrett. The next morning Kono arrived with a new rental car and gave her the address of a small bungalow that belonged to one of her many cousins. It offered not so much luxury as the vacation rental, but it was sit also very secluded right beside the sea.

Meanwhile, Joann stayed there for two weeks and enjoyed her time. Deliberately, she had not contacted Los Angeles since the end of the operation. She still was angry about the fact that G, without talking to her before, had told the Five-0 team of her presence in Hawaii. Because no one had got in touch with her, Joann assumed that at home everything was fine. Later she had an appointment with Kono, they wanted to go dancing together. Joann was sure Kono knew a few good clubs and was looking forward to this evening.

…

With astonishment McGarrett noticed the knock on his door. He was not expecting anyone and had planned a lazy TV night.

"Danny? What are you doing here? Didn't you want to pick up Grace and go to the movies with her?" The serious face of his partner distressed McGarrett immediately. "What happened?"

Danny went past McGarrett, turned on the television, flipping through the channels for a moment, until he found what he was looking for.

"This here, Steve."

Silently the two of them looked at of the report. McGarrett shook his head.

"I can't imagine that Callen has done such a thing. So I didn't judge him."

"I know, that was my first reaction, too."

"Does Joann know already, Danny?"

"No idea. Didn't Kono want go out with her today?"

McGarrett nodded, then reached for his cell phone.

"Kono?... Turn on the TV, channel...Danny, what channel?"

McGarrett relayed the response of his partner and then waited for Kono's reaction.

"Boss, I don't believe this! Callen would never do anything like this! Never in front of a running camera! Have you ever spoken with Jo?"

"No, Danny just came by with the message. Don't you have an appointment with her tonight?"

"Yes, we wanted to go dancing." Kono was silent for a moment. "Should I talk to her, Steve?"

This time, McGarrett was silent and looked at Danny. He shook his head.

"No, we'll do that. In the meantime, you could take care of a flight to L.A. for Joann."

"Sure, boss, then I get back to you."

With a grim expression McGarrett ended the conversation.

"Let's go, Danny."

…

"Bloody hell! Come off it!"

Joann got out of the shower sopping wet. Someone pounded on her door and would not go away. Enraged, Joann tore open the door, wearing only a towel, ready to tell the troublemaker where to get off.

"Oh!"

Stunned, Joann looked at her two visitors. Then she remembered her lack of clothing and she blushed.

"Come in, I'll quickly pull something on!"

She quickly disappeared into the bathroom and simply ditched Danny and Steve. Shortly after, Joann came back, this time appropriately dressed in a T-shirt and shorts.

"Excuse my reception. What is the cause of your surprise visit?"

"I'm sorry, Jo, but there is no good way to tell you this."

McGarrett turned on the TV. The report was repeated almost continuously. Joann watched it with an expressionless face. Without saying a word, she reached for her cell phone and pressed a speed dial.

"Eric, what's the matter with you?"

"Joann! Why, what do you mean?"

"Don't be stupid! Even in Hawaii there is television! And I bet it's already on YouTube! So, what's wrong?"

For a moment Joann heard only silence, then Eric cleared his throat.

"Jo, in the past few days a lot of things have happened...I don't know..."

Eric broke off. Joann was not sure whether he could not, wanted not or was not allowed to tell her what has happened.

"Okay, Eric, give me Hetty. Immediately."

Her forceful tone ensured that Eric reacted meekly.

"Miss MacKenzie, what can I do for you?"

"Tell me, what's going on in L.A. and with the OSP. At this moment I see a report in continuous loop in which G shoots a prisoner. And Eric hinted that something had happened in the last days. So, Hetty, what's wrong?"

Hetty's answer came after some hesitation.

"Joann...we had two casualties. The chameleon, Marcel Janvier, he killed Lauren Hunter."

Hetty could not speak further. The death of this agent struck her more than anyone else had done it before. At the same time she did not know how she could tell Joann the news about the second casualty.

"Hetty? Who is it? Who has been killed?"

Joann sounded calmer than she was. The fear formed an icy ball in her stomach.

"Joann, it's Mike. Mike Renko."

Joann closed her eyes and gasped for air. She even was unaware that the cell phone fell out of her hand and she went on her knees. The two men were instantly at her. Danny picked up the phone, while Steve clasped the shocked Joann in his arms and talked comforting to her.

"Hetty? Danny Williams, Five-0. What's going on?"

While Danny listened attentively to Hetty, Joann was very quiet. Softly, because she did not want to be rude, she pushed away Steve's arms and stood up. Her just now horrified face became absolutely expressionless.

"I fly immediately back to Los Angeles. Please, Danny, give me Hetty."

For a moment, Danny scrutinized Joann, before he said goodbye to Hetty and gave Joann back her cell phone.

"Hetty, I want to know all the details. Why did Janvier shoot Mike? And what happened that G of all people screwed things up?"

"Miss MacKenzie, this information is classified. Since you are no longer working at the OSP or NCIS, I cannot let you know anymore."

"That's bullshit, Hetty!"

Given this dramatic statement Danny winced and stared wide-eyed at her. She even made the always adamantly controlled McGarrett raised an eyebrow.

"I take the next plane, Hetty. Nothing and nobody will stop me from finding out what's currently up at the OSP. Not even you."

Abruptly Joann ended the conversation and then looked at the two men. Her rigid, expressionless gaze caused them some discomfort.

"Thanks for your help. But now I have to pack up and then go to the airport. You can..."

Caused by the ringing of McGarrett's phone Joann was interrupted. Reluctantly, she shook her head on his sign to be briefly patient.

"Kono, what did you achieve?...Yeah, thank you, I'll tell her. See you." McGarrett turned back to Joann. "Kono has booked a flight for you. You have to be at the airport in thirty minutes. Take only what you absolutely need, and leave the rest here. Kono will pack up your things and bring your rental back. We will send your things somehow to L.A.. Danny and I will drive you to the airport."

Joann did not need to be told twice. A few minutes later, she was sitting on the back seat of the Camaro, while McGarrett steered the car with maximum speed and very breakneck through the traffic. No one complained that he had turned on the flashing lights. In addition, Danny bit back any comment about Steve's driving style. However, he was slightly pale around the nose and clung tenaciously on the handle.

In fact, only a few minutes before the end of the boarding they reached the airport. Thanks to McGarrett's and Danny's badges Joann actually managed to get her ticket and to enter the plane as the last passenger. With a slight shake of the head, the two men looked after her.

…

On the way back to the car, McGarrett's smart phone signaled him the receipt of a text. While reading it, a grin appeared on his face.

"What?"

Danny looked slightly annoyed. His stomach was still trying to recover from the crazy ride.

"Here."

McGarrett handed him the phone. Danny glanced over the message, rolled his eyes and groaned slightly.

The message was: 'Thank you for everything. Did Sam and you have the same driving instructor?'

…

After landing Joann marched straight to the exit. Her goal was the next taxi to get into town. While she was sitting on the back seat, she grabbed her phone.

"Hetty, I want to see Mike."

Joann did not mince matters.

"Miss MacKenzie, you know that this is not possible. The investigations are..."

"...not yet complete. Don't give me this phrase, I have used it myself often enough." Joann's voice was ice-cold. "We both know that you have the means and the authority to allow me access. I want to see Mike. Hetty, he..." Suddenly Joann's voice, she could not go on. "Hetty, he was not only a colleague, he was my friend. A very good friend. I want to say goodbye."

For a moment there was silence between the two women.

"Alright, Joann. I'll call Miss Schwartz and inform her."

"Thank you."

Just as abruptly as Joann had started the call, she finished it.

…

For a moment Joann remained outside the door to the morgue. View dead, to be present at an autopsy, both was part of her profession for many years. But to see a friend there, was something entirely different. Finally, Joann took a deep breath and stepped inside. She found Rose in her office, engrossed in a file. The knock on her door startled the pathologist. When she discovered Joann, Rose jumped up so hectic that she upset a stack of files from the table. Confused, she looked back and forth between the papers on the floor and Joann. Finally she joined a decision and went to Joann.

"Hello, Agent MacKenzie."

"Only Joann, Dr. Schwartz. I'm no longer with the NCIS. I'm sure that Hetty had told you this."

"Sure, Agent Mac...uh...Joann." Rose was still a little more confused than usual. "I'll take you to Agent Renko."

Hastily Rose ran off. She did not know what to say yet. In front of a steel door she stood still.

"You know how he died, Joann?"

"He was shot, Dr. Schwartz. I've seen dead who died from gunshot wounds."

"Rose, please." She made a few erratic hand movements. "I am aware of that. But Agent Renko was hit in the lower jaw, Joann. And he was your friend, as Hetty told me. You might want to keep him in remembrance, as you have seen him the last time. Without a gunshot wound."

"I can handle this, Rose."

Determined Joann entered the room. Given the silhouette under the sheet, she abruptly stood still in front of the steel table. It took a while before Joann felt able to raise the sheet. She put only Renko's face free and stared at it. Only after a while, she noticed that tears ran down her face.

"Oh, Mike..."

The words were just a faint whisper. In her mind she dialogued for a while with her friend. Finally, Joann covered the corpse again. It took her a few moments to recollect herself before she left the room.

…

Kensi and Deeks were waiting in front of the building. Both were very tense. They had a got a call from the 'retired' Hetty. For this 'trip' they actually had no time, but Hetty had made it clear to them that Joann urgently needed their help. More than Callen. However, Joann had no intention to accept the offered help.

"What are you doing here? Why don't you help Callen, who is pretty deep in the shit, if I'm right."

Although Joann was definitely very angry, she remained cold. Deeks felt a shiver down his spine. He had seen Joann in various emotional states. But this woman in front of him, he did not know. All at once, Deeks saw something in her, what he had seen only in a few people before. Joann suddenly radiated a danger, which frightened him. Not just at her, but above all for her. He shook his head. Kensi could not be put off by Joann's behavior.

"We care about Callen, don't worry, after all we know what we are doing. But I'm not so sure about you at the moment." Kensi pointed to her car. "Come on, get in the car, we'll drive you home now."

"Hardly likely, Kensi. I take care of myself. This is better than relying on people who let you down. Or watch their colleagues dying."

Kensi became white as chalk. Deeks did not think anymore about Joann suddenly becoming dangerous or not. He straightened up and stood next to his girlfriend.

"You better shut up, Joann. You don't even know what's going on. Just get in the car."

"You want to order me to be quiet? You're always been the weakest link in the team! We constantly had have regards for you, take care of you as for a toddler. It's really a miracle that you are not responsible for the death of one of us!" Joann looked at him scornfully. "And then your relationship with Kensi. You're so henpecked! No one can take you seriously! Get some balls and grow up."

Joann stepped to the curb and hailed a taxi. Before she got in, she turned to her ex-colleagues.

"You can deliver a message to Granger. Tell him that he has messed with the wrong woman. He should let himself grow eyes in the back of his head."

…

Sam listened fairly worried to Kensi's and Deeks' report. As everybody else he had seen Joann angry, but she had never before been mean to anyone from the team. To lay Renko's death at Kensi's door and to insult Deeks was very unlike her, especially because the two were her best friends.

"What are we going to do now, Sam?"

Kensi was still a little pale, but had recovered herself on the way to headquarters. Renko had been the friend of both and both had suffered a bad loss. While Kensi had decided to arrange that with herself, Joann had apparently decided to wildly lash out.

"We can only do one thing, Kensi, nothing."

"But Sam! We..."

"No, Kens, Sam is right. If we don't want to jeopardize what we have achieved so far, we need to leave Joann to her own devices."

"We take care for Joann when it's all over, Kensi. At the moment she has to cope with it on her own."

Sam looked seriously at the two younger colleagues. They were obviously of two minds about this.

"It depends a lot on this case, guys. If we now take care of Jo, we could risked everything what we want to achieve. Human lives depend on it."

"I know, Sam. But how do we deal with Jo's threat against Granger?"

"How sure are you, Kensi, that she is serious and that it was not just anger or sadness?"

Unsure, Kensi exchanged a look with Deeks. The detective took over the answer.

"Jo seeks for revenge. First Granger took the work she loves from her. Then Renko dies, Joann's friend, because Granger failed as his executive officer. At the end he made Callen to shoot an unarmed man, so he has to go to prison. In Jo's sight Granger took away everything from her that was important to her."

Sam did not show how surprised he was about Deeks' factual, highly accurate assessment of Joann. Sometimes he forgot about the teasing and Deeks' clowning that he was dealing with a very experienced police officer.

Kensi nodded.

"Deeks is right. She will try to get at Granger. We should warn him."

But Sam shook his head.

"No, definitely not. I have a hunch that Hetty is trying to get Jo back into the team. If we tell Granger now that Joann is after him, we take her every opportunity to return." Sam sighed. "We have to keep our eyes open so that Jo doesn't do anything stupid. There are only a few days, we have to hold out until Joann can learn the truth."

"We have to involve Eric and Nell. Because it's about Jo, we need every pair of eyes that we can get." Deeks seriously looked at his colleagues. "To disappear in a big city is her specialty, at least Scott claims so. If Jo doesn't want to be found, none of us will see her."

Sam would like to contradict him, but knew only too well that Deeks was right. In nature, Joann was quite helpless and stuck. In the city on the other hand, she could easily survive and fit perfectly unremarkable to the circumstances. If Joann should wish that, she could disappear for the rest of her life in Los Angeles, without ever being found.

"Okay, I assume that. And you ensure that no one knows about it. This also applies to G and Hetty."

…

After several weeks of absence, Joann entered the house. For the first time since she had met G, she did not feel welcome in his home. If she otherwise returned after a long absence, there was a bouquet of flowers on the dining table and often a small sweet tooth was placed or a hint to look into the refrigerator or freezer. A loving welcome that made G's house her home. This time Joann went through the rooms and looked in vain for the feeling of being at home. Finally, she gave up her walk. Determined, she moved around and packed up a few things. After a last glance around, she left the house and disappeared.

…

After he had rung several times and knocked without any result, Scott hit now with his fist against the door.

"Joann, open up now! I know that you're back from Hawaii!"

"Dad! Probably Joann is away. She surely has gone to the NCIS."

"She doesn't work there anymore, so she also has no access there. You ought to know that as a JAG."

Scott gave up the attempt and went around the house. Jason followed him. But the patio door was locked too and it was silent in the house.

"Son, just go looking in front. Maybe you have success now. I'll try it here."

Jason groaned loudly.

"Dad! You cannot break into G's house! Apart from the fact that you will get in trouble with him, he also is a federal agent! Not a good idea, really."

"Jason, you as a lawyer have to react so, of course. So, go back to the front door and ring the bell again. I don't want that you will possibly be the witness of a crime."

Shaking his head, Jason disappeared. He knew that he could not stop his father. So he operated several times the bell, knowing that its tone would cover up any noise from the burglary. A few moments later, Scott opened the front door.

"Okay, so now what?"

"We're trying to figure out where Jo is."

The search was quick and without result. Stumped, they looked at each other.

"Her emergency bag is gone. Otherwise, it looks as if no one has been here for quit some time. No indication where she is or what she does. What now?"

"I don't know, boy. I had hoped that she..."

Scott shrugged. Jason nodded.

"Well, yeah, Dad. But for years Joann had to make sure not to leave any evidence behind, she won't stop that at home. Let's get out before someone calls the police. Or Hetty."

The last remark educed Scott a weak smile.

"With this choice, I prefer the police."

…

Invisible to electronic and human eyes, Joann observed her target through binoculars. She had gone to Hawaii to find herself, to fix up her emotional chaos. Instead, she had gone in hiding in Los Angeles. Life played really strange tricks on her.

Her target moved on and Joann withdrew carefully.

…

Callen looked the worse for wear, caused by the traces of the blows in his face. However, this did no harm to his relief that he has brought this case to the end. Janvier was no longer a problem, the Iranians would ensure that. The arrest warrant against him was reversed and his status as an undercover agent was re-established. Therefore, he did not understand the worried looks of his colleagues.

"Guys, what's wrong? We have already solved other difficult cases in an unorthodox manner. And I don't look that bad."

"It's not about this case or you. At least not directly."

"So what's it about, Sam?"

"It's about Joann, G. She is well on the way to get seriously into trouble."

Sam made sure nobody was listening to them and then gave a brief summary of what has happened. Callen was horrified.

"I can't believe that Joann has reacted that way. This behavior is just not her way. Joann has never behave so badly against a friend. Does she know by now that it was all just a show and that I'm okay?"

"No, G, we don't reach her. After she left the morgue, she was at your place. Then she disappeared without a trace. Scott and Jason look for her, just as we. Eric and Nell use all the technical possibilities of the ops. Everything so far in vain. Joann has vanished."

"And she knows exactly at which she needs to pay attention, so that we don't find her. Joann knows all our possibilities inside out. If she doesn't want to be found, we won't find Joann."

Kensi sounded hopeless.

"Does Hetty know?"

"No, not yet. We wanted to leave open all options for the future for Joann."

Callen shook his head.

"We have to inform Hetty. She will figure out it anyway, so it's better she will learn it from us." Callen frowned. "Sam, what happened on Hawaii?"

"Nothing unusual. After Joann has disappeared, I immediately called McGarrett. The operation with Five-0 had been running without any problems. After it, Kono has got a new vacation home for her and Joann continued her holiday. She has made a few appointments with Kono and McGarrett has invited her to one of his steak dinners. Everything quiet normal. Then Danny had seen the report on TV about you shooting Janvier. He and McGarrett went to Jo and have informed her. As a result she called the headquarters and Hetty told Jo about Hunter and Renko. She returned with the next flight to Los Angeles. You know the rest."

"That doesn't explain why Joann went nuts. I understand her anger at Granger, but Jo overreacts so much, that is..."

Again Callen shook his head. He did not understand the world anymore. Family and friends were enormously important for Joann. She would bend over backwards for them. The Joann, whom he knew and loved, would never have insulted her friends thus. In addition, she would have gotten in contact with her father at least.

"Something must have happened, otherwise Joann would never so flail around."

"She has lost someone who was important to her."

"So have others, Callen, and no one behaves nearly like Joann."

Kensi's voice broke. She also has been a friend of Renko. The two always had fun flirting violently with each other, much to Deeks' irritation and displeasure.

"Yeah, I know, Kensi. But from a reason, which is unknown to us, Joann can't handle with this loss. This means for us that we need to find her quickly before she gets up to something irrevocable."

"And how will you do that, G? Nell and Eric are already doing what they can, without being noticed. We also have to pursue our job. Officially we can't do anything. What we can do unofficially, we have already done."

At a loss, the four looked at each other.


End file.
